Drabbles of the World Nations
by Ermanil
Summary: Drabbles based on pictures, amvs, or things people have said/done. DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, da? NEW CHAPTER FEATURING: England and Spain! Please review and send in ideas if you have them! Even if you don't speak English, or think it's not good just write in your native language! Characters might be OOC, though I will try to keep IC.
1. Even Through War

_I am sooooo sorry guys! I accidentally deleted the stories! I am soooo sorry. I am posting all 18 chapters in one go to make it up. here's the first one!  
_

_This was my first Hetalia fic, this chapter, and I think it is the best one out of the drabbles. Please read and give me your input!  
_

* * *

**Even Through War, There is Hope  
**

Another war, more of his people dead. That was the only thing he could think of while walking on the battlefield. The once green plain was now torn and bloodied. He had seen wars; he knew the terrors that wars brought. However, every war that he experienced seemed to be much worse than the last. His usual cheerful demeanor was replaced by one of melancholy.

The personification of America; America himself walked across the battlefield wishing that people would just live carefree. He couldn't understand how the older nations could remain sane after seeing history repeat itself over and over again. Fighting war after war. Maybe he will gain that as he gets older? As he walked across that devastated field he saw the guns lying right next to their owners. He wanted to weep for the ones lost, but he couldn't. He couldn't bring himself to break down now. He needed to find the one symbol that would bring hope to the war devastated land. Of course, the more he saw; the blood, the lifeless bodies, the more he saw the more he was afraid he would break down and weep for his people.

He almost gave up; but a blue, white and red fabric caught his eye just a little ways away. He walked to it and reached down to pick it up. As he expected; the American flag. The colors had dulled slightly, but other than that it was as if nothing had happened. The colors of red, white and blue were still there, seemingly untainted. Gently picking it up, he stood. He found a gun lying next to him and picked it up also. Placing the flag across the gun; hiding the gun, he slowly made his way back to camp. The whole way back his eyes continued to be downcast, and he could feel the tears beginning to fall.

These people had died for him, but they didn't know he was the nation. They didn't know the pain that he went through. Going back to his tent, he stuck the gun in the ground and draped the flag over it. He recalled the first fight that he had fought. It was for his freedom from England's rule. He could only think this was the same hurt as that time. The civil war came to mind, and that too hurt him, but it hurt him on a different a level. He supposed that if the events of what happened were his feelings, then the civil war was his uncertainty, his indecisiveness. The first and second world war he didn't want to fight in. He remained neutral… or tried to. Both wars, however, he was eventually brought into it.

He thought about those wars; the allies and the enemies. He also could picture the world conference room; England and France would be bickering, he'd be laughing for no reason and eating hamburgers and drinking Dr. Pepper, Japan would be agreeing with whatever he said, China would be bribing the other countries to no avail and Russia would be his typical self. He began to wonder what they would say if they saw him broken down. He could not bring himself to face his friends at this point in time. They had won the war for their land, and they remained free; but there were many more deaths than there needed to be.

"That banner yet wave. Over the land of the free and the home of the brave." He quoted.

Brave souls had died for him, and they had won. Thinking about the war, and that line he thought of something. The flags had been burned down in every town that the enemy had taken. But this town, this place, had fought. This place was hope. He knew this town had a community flag pole, and he knew right where it was. Taking the flag he draped it on the gun again. If this war taught him anything… or reinforced anything rather… it was that until the final shot was fired, always have a way to defend yourself. Even if you never want to use it. He stood there for one more minute giving his respects before walking out of his tent and heading straight to the closest flag pole. When he got there, he gently put the flag on the pole and began to bring it up. The sun began shining as soon as he started. He felt it was saying that this wonderful and beautiful country would survive. He stopped the flag at half-mast in respect, and gave a salute. It was only then that he allowed the tears to flow freely. This war had been terrible, much like any war, but this flag and the rising sun clearly stated that America is still standing, and will survive. It was a beacon of hope. They may have lost many citizens, but many more will take their place. He knew that. These brave men will not have died in vain. Each name will be remembered for years to come.

He never noticed another figure come up behind him and place a comforting hand on his shoulder. He was too busy looking at this symbol of hope, too busy giving these soldiers what they deserved. As one last memorial he put the gun in the ground and draped his cloak over it. With that, he turned and walked away. Barely noticing that his brother was there providing silent comfort.

For once in his longish life, he was glad that his 'invisible' brother was there. He also promised himself, that from this point on, he would look forward, not down at the bloodstained ground. With the help of his brother's silent support, he would make this just a painful memory. Yes, he was definitely glad that he had survived.

Though he would never say it, and he always claimed to be the hero, at this moment his brother was his hero.

**Owari**

* * *

_I was not depressed when I wrote this, but the picture just would not stop bugging me. So writing it it turned out depressing... I made myself sad writing this..._

_Which is quite a feat._

_This is NOT meant to be Yaoi, so please don't take it as such. It's just nice brotherly love/support. Thanks!_


	2. When Fast Food Attacks

_Here's the second chapter. I can't believe I deleted this... =(_

_The picture is... well, it explains it. America's being chased by KFC, McDonalds, Jack in the Box and Burger Kin_g.

* * *

**When Fast Food Attacks**

He had finally learned that during Holidays the only places open were fast food. Not that he minded, he loved fast food! Hamburgers were just the best after all. He walked down the street and passed a Mc Donalds, Jack in the Box, Burger King and a KFC. He really wanted a hamburger, but he couldn't decide which one to go to. So he made the most logical choice: he'd go with the three hamburger fast food places. Everything was going perfectly fine until he went to the final fast food place; Jack in the Box. It was while walking out that he would soon be running for his life.

He walked out with three giant bags filled with hamburgers. He had a whole giant fridge of nothing but soda, so he didn't need to buy anymore. Walking out he saw the KFC mascot; the Colonel, flying on a giant fried chicken. America stopped and looked at it, amazed that a chicken could fly. He even convinced himself that it must be magical and by eating it he would have powers like England. Wouldn't that be fun? His thoughts changed however when it flew straight at him. He screamed and ducked. He also dropped his food in the process. He soon glanced behind and saw Jack, Ronald and the King coming at him. The King was giant and was crawling toward him. Ronald had an army of hamburger tanks coming his way. Jack had a walkie talkie. Not liking the fact that they were coming after him for no reason at all he ran. It also didn't help that he thought they were possessed.

He ran, and his pursuers followed. Soon he was breathing quite heavily. The cold night air was giving a slight sting whenever he breathed. He continued though; he didn't want to be caught. The colonel on his flying fried chicken appeared in front of him and he quickly dodged and ducked around him. He heard the sound of a gun firing and barely managed to dodge a giant hamburger bomb. He vaguely wondered why they were doing this.

Now, being a nation (and one of the most powerful ones at that) didn't mean he was invincible. I mean his favorite food was attacking him! Wouldn't that be like fighting against your brother, or your guard- oh right, he's done that already. Umm, He couldn't think anymore, instead focused on running down the deserted street. He turned a corner into an ally and hid himself. That's when he felt something slightly off. It was almost as if no one was around. Being a Nation he shouldn't exist if that happened, right? Now he was really freaked out.

Having caught his breath he quietly stood up and walked to the entrance of the hall. They had run past him, and he used this opportunity to run in the opposite direction. He ran by where he dropped his food and didn't see any trace of it. He stopped stunned. He had no idea what was going on! This couldn't be happening! The sound of his killers (for that's what he concluded they must be) were chasing him.

"England! The food is attacking!" He yelled in the night air.

He knew England wouldn't be able to hear him, but still. He continued to run for his life, hoping that he could find the way out of this nightmare. That's what it had to be, it had to be a nightmare. This couldn't truly be happening! He was proven wrong however when he missed the sound of a turret firing. He felt something hit his back, explode and send him flying. The King crept up to him and America froze in fear. It was just like those horror films that Japan makes! He shielded himself against any guns or attacks. When he closed his eyes to prevent watching the blow, it never came.

He shot up in his bed. He looked around and that was the first thing he noticed: his room, in his house. He was no longer on the pavement about to be killed. That still didn't release his nerves though. Looking at the time, he realized that the sun would be coming up within the hour. Knowing he wouldn't be getting any sleep he got ready.

He arrived at the conference earlier than he normally would. He was surprised when England and Russia were there. America put on his normal façade and entered the room. He went to grab his favorite food, out of instinct, when he realized he didn't actually pack any. Then he remembered his nightmare. The stupid fast food places actually attacked him!

"America, are you okay?" He heard England ask.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be fine, dude? I'm the Hero after all!"

"You don't have your favorite food with you, da?" Russia asked.

"I forgot about it is all." America said walking out.

He was so not in the mood to discuss this. Little did he know that England was sporting a very evil and knowing expression. One Russia would be proud of…and most likely saw.

Yes my friends, it was indeed Mr. England, the perfect gentlemen, who pranked our friend America. But England wouldn't tell America that. Nope. This was just too fun.

_**Owari**_

* * *

_Think America will learn not to make England mad? I didn't think so. Nice try England, Nice try._


	3. Sunflower?

_A Russia Drabble! I hope I have Russia in character in this. He's so difficult to keep in character; what with the naive and evil blend of personality he's got. Again, inspired by a picture._

* * *

**Sunflower?**

Russia was walking in his spitefully frozen winter wonderland complaining how his boss would not let him drink Vodka all hours of the day. Sure, it was fine most of the day, but he needed his vodka when dealing with the paper work. How else was he to supposed to say sane? He continued to walk, excited that he managed to sneak away from paperwork for a time.

What he never expected to see was something small and green poking out of the snow. Curiosity and excitement overwhelmed him and he went to investigate. He couldn`t believe that something was actually growing here. He looked closer and he could have sworn it gave off a soft light. He knelt beside it and one thought came to mind.

`This is a sunflower, da?` Russia thought excitedly. `I cannot let general winter take this precious growth away from me. Not this time.`

He knew the other nations would be backing away now and sending him looks. He wasn't acting like his typical self. He never really did unless he was talking to someone. He could be very reflective… could be being the key word there. Normally, he didn't see it necessary, and he didn't like the memories that came with it.

He felt a wind come, a biting cold wind that would sure to kill off the small little seedling. He knelt over it, protecting the small flower as much as he could. When the wind stopped he laid down in the snow next to it. He moved his gloved hands as if he was to scoop up the flower. He cleared some snow away from the small seedling, and continued to look at it. He didn`t care that his coat was getting wet, he didn't really care that he looked more sentimental than he normally did. Sure, he was still aware of his surroundings, he had to be to live in the subzero climate practically year around. Nothing could make him run from his precious little sunflower. Well, maybe one pers- no, thing would be more accurate: Belarus.

He _almost_didn`t care if the other countries saw him right now. He did not want this precious sunflower to die. As He protected it as much as he could from the biting cold, and the freezing winds he thought about he could do. It snowed nearly the whole year, so how could he keep it warm and hidden? He remembered hearing that making an igloo was supposed to help keep something relatively warm, but he was not sure how to make one. He never had made anything out of snow before.

He could wrap it loosely with his scarf... but he liked his scarf. He liked it so much he even declared part of his body. He was sure he even said something along the lines of:

_"The scarf has become one with Russia!"_

He wondered if he could take the small plant home with him. If he did, he needed a container to hold it and carry it. He also needed some soil. Perhaps he could ask China for some? Either way, he needed to get it home so that it would not die. He thought quickly, and then decided to create a small barrier over it, so he could go grab a container. He would be right back, within minutes.

He ran off toward his house, giddy and excited; not unlike a child at Christmas. He arrived home, and found something that he supposed would work: a small pot. He realized that he had some plants in his home (when they arrived he could not remember. He didn't even remember having plants in his home before) and took some soil from the plants. Taking his scarf and wrapping it around the top of the pot he ran back out into the biting cold. He arrived back at the seedling and quickly uncovered it. He would not have much time, he knew. He quickly dug and found the roots of the small seedling. Pulling it out he put it in the small in pot, covered the roots with the soil that he had put in before he left and rewrapped the base of the pot and the soil. That would help keep the plant warm. At least he supposed it would. Since nothing lived in his winter wonderland, he didn't have much experience with taking care of flowers. Perhaps he could get his precious Latvia to come back and help?

He ran home, triumphant, and placed it near the fire. He lit the fire place and looked at it. Perhaps he could now realize his dream. He would just have to wait for it to grow. Realizing how long he had been away from his desk and therefore work, he went back. Before he left the room, however, he asked the plant one question:

"You will become one with me, da?" "

A few months later Russia found out that it was not a sunflower. He then proceeded to take his anger out on the first country he saw...

_**Owari**_

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed! Please let me know what I can do to make Russia more Russia-like... if I need anything. He's really a favorite character, and I would love to be able to do him justice..._


	4. Army of Sunflowers?

_This one was suggested by an anonymous reviewer. Unfortunately, since I accidentally deleted the story, said review is no longer seeable. :'(_

_So thank you, anonymous reviewer, may your review rest in peace._

* * *

**Army of Sunflowers?**

He was sitting right underneath a tree leaning against it. He was really excited. A smile was on his face, and his eyes held somewhat of a crazed look. His aura, if it was actually visible, would be quite intimidating. He didn't care. He had finally been driven crazy; fully, completely and legally insane. He didn't care. The lone figure sat underneath a tree his white scarf keeping him warm and his tan trench coat keeping the wind at bay. His short silver hair was being played with by the wind. Even the biting cold wind could not ruin his mood now. Oh no, he was in his own winter wonderland and no one could ruin it. He brought his knees up to his chest and looked at the giant yellow flower that he had managed to grow in front of him. No, him growing it wasn't as accurate; more like he found a giant field of the flowers and somehow managed to take one home with him. He always wanted a sunflower. A field of them would be the best. The field he had come across though he knew the owner wouldn't like him 'moving in', and he definitely wasn't going to kill the guy. He was a sadist, not a masochist. Although he supposed he could be both if he was fighting… hmm the wonderful joys of being a country.

"You became one with me. Let us celebrate with some Vodka, da?"

Russia stood up and looked at the sunflower. The sun flower was tall. It was very tall. Russia was one of the tallest countries, if not THE tallest, and the sunflower was the same! It may be slightly taller, but the giant yellow beauty just withstood the wind and stood proud. Russia somehow managed to pick it up and move quickly to his house. Everyone moved out of the way, uncertain of the maliciousness that was common mixed with the sheer delight. It was truly a horrifying sensation radiating off of Russia. Some of his people could swear he was surrounded by Sunflowers. Fortunately for Russia, America wasn't here. If America had arrived just then who knows what Russia would have done. He couldn't kill the nation, but… did he mention he was a sadist? He arrived home and found that the sunflower barely fit inside his house. He didn't like that so he put it out in front of his door. The nations were smart. They wouldn't dare comment about a sunflower on the front of porch of Russia's home. Not if they valued their lives. They would soon learn… you never talk bad about the sunflower.

Now that he had one sunflower and he knew where the field was he wanted more. He wanted his own garden! But first he had to build a house that would fit them all. He didn't exactly know how to build a house that would keep the cold and wind out, but he knew someone who was very good at building buildings AND was fast as well. He decided to call up China. After a very quick conversation (he began thinking maybe China was freaked out by him), China had agreed to come and quickly build a home for his sunflower arm-he meant his sunflowers. China quickly erected the building, received the payment and ran away quickly. Russia looked at the house and nodded.

He moved his only sunflower to the house. The snow had been cleared, and there was actually dirt. Something foreign was in the place of the snow. Russia knew it was dirt; he had been to other countries and actually saw the stuff. But it was never seen in his own home before. As he moved to put the sunflower in the center of the room, seeds dropped, leaving a trail. Russia planted the sunflower and beamed up at it. He was happy. He danced around the sunflower; it looked more like he was flailing. When he ended he felt a drop of rain. Why was it raining? How could it rain INSIDE a building? He looked around and didn't see anything or anyone that could create the rain. He looked up and saw that there was actually a sprinkle system.

"Guess the Vodka Rain dance failed, da?" Russia stated to his flower.

He turned around and walked back inside his house. Little did he know, that he was planting more sunflowers. The seeds that had fallen were being driven into the soft ground by his boots as he walked over and near them. Every day he went to look at the sunflower, and every day it beamed at him as if liking its new home. A month went by and he realized that his lone mammoth sunflower had multiplied!

"Maybe that dance was the sunflower growth dance, da?" He began to laugh maniacally.

He felt a familiar sensation and gave a grin. England was summoning him. He couldn't disappoint the old nation, now could he? He said farewell to his sunflower and allowed himself to be summoned. He never expected to be summoned to a World Meeting. Guess he forgot one minor detail.

"There you are Russia. What took you so long?"

With a grin and his evil aura radiating he stated, "Mammoth Sunflowers have become one with me. I shall call them…. Russian Mammoth Sunflowers!"

The rest of the world nations just slowly backed away. They all agreed the World Meeting had come to an end, before it even started. No one was going to stay in the room after Russia said something like that. He had finally cracked, and Russia was enjoying it.

_**Owari**_

* * *

_I guess you could see this as a continuation of the last chapter, but it's meant to be it's own stand alone chapter. I hope you enjoyed!_


	5. Contemplation

****_Ok, Here's a Japan drabble. This is the first Ballad in years that I have done, so please let me know what you think! And look! You now know a word in Japanese!_

_The picture is thus: Japan in traditional clothing is looking at a mirror and sees his reflection. His reflection is wearing military garb and a cape carrying an unsheathed katana._

* * *

**熟慮 (Jyukuryo: Contemplation)**

Coming upon a window I look,  
What I see is a modern me.  
Dressed in white with red cape,  
Determined to do my duty.

Going toward the battlefield,  
Leading the troops to victory,  
I can only think about one thing,  
Is this the person I want to be?

Coming out of isolation,  
Forced out by an American.  
Do I reluctantly meet their demands?  
Or do I lead my country to ruin?

"Tell me what to do." I ask.  
The other me does not respond.  
Wearing tradition clothing my thoughts  
on only what lies beyond.

Deciding for the good of my people,  
I agree to accept their culture.  
Now I fight with Russia and China,  
Going to battle holding high the banner.

Back to the present we go,  
Fighting with two new allies.  
"Is this where you wanted to go?"  
I knew to myself I could not tell lies.

This path has been chosen,  
This road I must follow,  
I will come out victorious,  
Focused not on my sorrow.

I continue to look at me,  
He's walking away as I think.  
Traditional clothing vs. modern clothing,  
he turns to me and fades to ink.

Is it possible to live with mingled cultures?  
Is it possible to keep our own identity?  
I think deep down I know the answer,  
no matter what happens this is our country.

The other me has disappeared,  
"Why haven't you answered?  
Why do you leave me now?"  
To those questions my feelings are stirred.

Now we fight against America,  
The war is near the end.  
For the first time in years,  
Our pride we must attend.

Friends have arrived,  
A new era began,  
We are lucky to still be here,  
The great nation of Japan.

_**Owari**_

* * *

_Please let me know how I'm doing! I just love it when I come back from classes and see that my inbox has reviews... Please?_


	6. America's Doodles

_America has chosen his next target... who could it be? and why is he carrying a black duffel bag?_

* * *

**America's Doodles**

He was bored. Peace had come, and the president was taking everything on perfectly. America figured he could take a break for a few days. He decided to visit someone who he hadn't visited in a long while: his bro. He stepped out of his house, with a bag and locked the door. Sure, he normally called Matthew before he came over, but he wanted to surprise him. He doesn't get to surprise him very often. He also knew his brother didn't have as much work as he did, so he should be free. One thing he wasn't going to like though….

Not announce himself like he normally would.

Nope. If his plan was to work, he would have to be much more quiet than he would otherwise be. He figured that was okay though. No one knew he was going to Canada, so no one could warn Matthew. It was perfect! Plus, if anything happened that needed his immediate attention, he had his cell. He got in the car, and started it. Driving north he crossed the border. He showed his passport, and he was allowed in. He had entered through the western corner of Quebec, before crossing into Ontario and entering Ottawa. He knew that his bro had ways to know who was coming, and since he was the only one who normally came, he knew that would ruin the surprise.

Sure he was paranoid, but he could thank Sept. 11th for that. This, however, was a different kind of paranoid. His brother was a ninja! He had to be smarter than a ninja! Plus, he was the hero. He had to be. He saw his bros house, and noticed the lights were off. He then realized that it was becoming night. So his bro had fallen asleep huh? He knew it was still slightly early for his bro to sleep, he must have been tired. America wondered if his bro was finally get overworked. Not that he liked that, but he couldn't do anything about it. Plus, his brother always seemed laid back…when he was actually noticed and he was talked to.

He put his vehicle on silent mode (thanks to bond movies Iggy had him watch and Tony's technology), and pulled up into the drive way. His lights were off as well. He walked up to the house and quickly punched in the security code to allow him entrance. He didn't forget to reset the alarm either. He wasn't that stupid, despite what the other nations were led to believe. He then moved silently as he played the 'Mission Impossible' theme song in his head. He made his way through the dark house, running into things every now and then, but not enough to break them or cause too much noise. His brother wasn't that much of a light sleeper, but he wasn't a deep sleeper either. Looking through his bag he reached into a pocket that had his materials he needed.

He snuck into his bro's room and saw him lying on his back, in a t shirt and shorts. It was definitely a completely different look than America was used to, but he knew that Canada didn't sleep in his heavy coat, gloves and boots. His bear wasn't even with him. That made America slightly nervous, but since he hadn't raised the alarm, he had to be outside somewhere. Putting his bag down quietly, he moved toward the bed. There was just plenty of light coming through the window to see what he was doing. He carefully climbed on the bed, and hovered above the Canadian. He took his three pens and put held them in his mouth. Taking the blue he drew half of a mustache, and a small square on Canada's right cheek. He took the white and drew in the stars in the blue square and then added the white strips.

He had to stop a few times, cause his brother seemed to be waking, but he never did. He continued, taking the red pen and drawing the other half of the mustache and the other red strips that were missing. He stayed there wondering what else he could draw on his bros face. He know figured that his bro might wake if he continued, so he quietly and carefully got off the bed and exited the room. He wondered what he could do, and then figured he might as well stay. He did come to visit, and it was evening so why not just crash on his brother's couch? Making sure the door is locked, and nothing was out of place or any lights were turned on, he slept.

America didn't expect to be woken up a heavy weight on his stomach, but surely that's how he was woken up. His eyes shot open and he saw a white head looking at him. Jumping in surprise and giving a yell, he rolled off the couch and face planted. Kumajirou abandoned his position when he felt America move. America groaned as he got up, making sure his glasses didn't become a casualty. Finding his glasses in perfect condition he put them on and stood up.

"Did you really have to do that bro? Seriously?" America asked turning to look at the now awake Canadian.

"Did you have to draw on my face?" Canada whispered in response.

"Sorry, but you looked like you needed it!" America tried to defend himself.

"Why did you come over?" Canada whispered curiously walking into the kitchen.

"I came 'cause I wanted to visit ya. No other reason, bro." America proclaimed.

"In that case, while I fix the pancakes you might want to check your face."

America got a fearful look and ran off to the bathroom to look in the mirror. Sure enough, he saw what his brother meant. His brother had done much worse than what he did. His brother gave him a Canadian flag on his right cheek and a mustache. However, what he also added was a Kumajirou face to his forehead and he even went so far as to put a French flag on his other cheek.

"Bro, why'd you put France's flag? That's goin' too low, dude. Too low." America yelled running back to his bro.

"Well, I had to put something else. I couldn't just leave Kumajirou. I thought about putting England's flag, but I thought that would be a little too mean." Canada whispered and smiled.

He finished the pancakes and put a giant stack on the table. He also brought out the syrup. He set a cup in front of America and himself. America slowly looked into the glass, not trusting his brother after finding out he drew on his face… in his sleep, and saw it was just coffee. Taking a sip he confirmed it truly was coffee. They ate in peace, the pranks done and they talked to catch up.

In the end, Canada was glad his bro came over, and America was slightly disappointed that his plan had backfired. All in all, it was a worthwhile trip.

**_Owari_**

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed some sibling rivalry here._


	7. Brothers?

_This one was inspired by a youtube video, instead of a picture. The song is Bratyas, or Brothers in English. It is sung by Vic Mignogna in the video._

* * *

**Brothers?**

It was independence day and America looked over at England. He always noticed that England was depressed and was always alone on his birthday. Needless to say America himself felt the pain of that time. He always did. He always felt a pang of guilt whenever he was watching his older brother during this time

_How can I repay you, brother mine?  
How can I expect you to forgive?_

_(Prosti menya, mladshiy brat! __  
__Ya tak pred toboy vinovat.)_

America knew that being nations they would never forget, but he also wondered why he always remembered it. He always remembered the look on England's face as he broke down after declaring that he couldn't kill America. America knew he was the one that brought it on England, he knew he was at fault, but he prided himself to looking forward. He had stubbornly shed the blood of his brother, had stained his ground with blood of his closest family (not counting the country north of him, whatever he was called).

_Clinging to the past, I shed our blood.  
And shattered your chance to live._

_(__Pyitatsya vernut' nyelzya __  
__Togo, chto vzyala zyemlya.)_

America knew that his land, his country would forever be stained with the blood of the nation that raised him. He still looked on wanting to go comfort the older yet shorter nation. He wanted to make up for it, he wanted to be close like they had been. Every year he saw that England was shattered and his eyes dead. He would be fine tomorrow, but America's heart ached every time he looked at him; He had shattered England's chance to become great once again. Don't get him wrong, he didn't regret it; but that didn't mean he didn't feel bad.

_Though I knew the laws, I payed no heed.  
How can I return your wasted breath?_

_(__Kto znayet zakon Byitiya, __  
__Pomog byi mne nayti otvet.)_

America knew full well that as a colony he was supposed to follow England's rules. He had been young, barely a teenager (still was when you compare them in age but that was irrelevant). He took a step toward England then paused. What was he doing? Why was this year any different?

_What I did not know has cost you dear,  
For there is no cure for death._

_(Zhestoko oshibsya ya; __  
__Ot smerti lekarstva nyet.)_

What America did not know, was how damaged England would become; how much of a shadow of his former self he would become. America hated dwelling on the past, mainly for this reason. He hated anyone dying, even figuratively, but even so England was dead on his feet. America wondered if there was any way to bring the old England back. He was glad that he had managed to sneak out from the party for a few. The states did a wonderful job keeping everyone busy; namely Nevada. Texas was good too. He didn't have to worry having anyone see him in a mood he hated; depressed and sad.

_Beautiful mother, soft and sweet,  
Once you were gone we were not complete._

_(__Milaya mama! Nyezhnaya! __  
__Myi tak lyubili tebya.)_

England had been a kind and patient 'parent'. He had taught America everything he needed to know. He had taken advantage of that, and now 200+ years later he realized that without England he would not be where he was. Despite the war that caused so much pain, America saw that he was not fully complete. He gave a sad smile as he realized that England was still teaching him. Perhaps they could make up.

_Back through the years we reached for you,  
Alas 'twas not meant to be._

_(No vse nashi silyi __  
__Potrachenyi byili zrya.)_

The sad smile on his face he took a few more steps. They had been allies, they had fought together, but without each other, without the brotherly bond that they had shared and still do, neither would be where they were today. If he was honest with himself, he did dwell on the past, wanting to just reach and give him an honest hug… but throughout the years his hand had always stopped before he had actually made contact.

_And how can I make amends?  
For all that I took from you?_

_(__Tebya soblaznil ya __  
__Prekrasnoy nadezhdoy )_

Why did America want to make amends now? Why now, why not a few years after he had gained his independence. Was he really missing the brotherly friendship they had? His footsteps faulted as he was forced to look at the ground. He knew England was still looking away from the festivities, but how could he face England after stripping him of practically everything? Could he really make amends after taking everything from his older brother?

_I led you with hopeless dreams,  
My brother, I was a fool._

_(Vernut' nash semeynyiy ochag. __  
__Moy brat, ya vo vsem vinovat.)_

England looked up at the stars, fully aware that his façade was breaking. He felt a tear rundown his cheek as he realized how much of a jerk he must have been. He had guided America to the best of his ability, but apparently he had filled his head with too much dreams. America had been such a loving, caring and sweet child. Because England told him about freedom he had taken it one step further. Was it his mistake that lead to this pain? Was it a foolish want to keep America around as a younger brother? He was lonely, he just wanted someone to need him. He felt another tear rolled down his cheek. He was thankful that he was looking away.

_Don't cry for the past now, brother mine.  
Neither you nor I are free from blame._

_(__Nye plach', nye pechal'sya, starshiy brat! __  
__Nye tyi odin vinovat.)_

England always came to America's parties because he was happy that America had broken free. He never participated because he couldn't bring himself to stop the pain. He was guilty, he knew that; but America was just as guilty. His heart ached once more and fell to his knees, head in his hands and silently cried. He knew it was in the past, he knew he shouldn't cry, but he couldn't help it. He had limited America, but America injured him. He left him alone to a lonely existence. He had accepted his blame, America didn't seem to get it.

_Nothing can erase the things we did,  
For the path we took was the same._

_(Doroga u nas odna, __  
__Iskupim vinu do dna.)_

He knew that he could have just let America go, but he and his boss didn't want to let one of few last remaining colonies go. America didn't have throw all the tea in harbor to make a point. He didn't need to go to all the extremes he did. Or did he? Was England truly that stubborn? Or was England just scared of being alone? Nothing can erase the past, but they could change the future. They took the same path, split, but ended up walking side by side going the same direction. There was invisible wall between them.

_Beautiful mother, soft and sweet,  
Once you were gone we were not complete._

_(__Milaya mama! Nyezhnaya! __  
__Myi tak lyubili tebya.)_

England stood up once more and decided that it was time to make amends.

America wanted to apologize and regain what he lost.

Both countries knew that something was missing; something that only an older brother who had raised a younger brother could provide. They both needed support and a mentor.

_Back through the years we reached for you,  
Alas 'twas not meant to be._

_(No vse nashi silyi __  
__Potrachenyi byili zrya.)_

England had reminisced about the past and wanted to reach toward the lost child that he had found once more. He knew it couldn't be that same way, but the picture of a child America smiling whenever he visited, the peaceful feeling when England was holding and fighting America's fears away. He had been reaching, through memories, but it wasn't the same. It could never be that way again; ever.

_My dreams made me blind and mute.  
I long to return to that time._

_(__Ya sam soblaznilsya __  
__Prekprasnoy nadezhdoy)_

America looked at England, watching as he fell to his knees and put his head in his hands. He couldn't see or hear but he could see the despair that England was feeling. He hadn't listened to England's reasoning, when it concerned his future he rarely did. When he rebelled, he had blind to England's pain. He just wanted to have a home to return to. He didn't want his home to be destroyed. He stepped forward toward England; he wanted to go back to that time, but have the freedom that he does now. Is that possible?

_I followed without a word,  
My brother the fault is mine.  
__(Vernut' nash semeinyiy ochag. __  
__Ya sam vo vsem vinovat.)_

America knew he had followed blindly; up until he fought for independence. He continued to step toward England until he stood right behind him. He put a hand out to put on England's shoulder. He stopped as he felt another tear fall down his face. He moved his hand away as England stood up. America felt as If it was indeed all his fault that this had happened.

_So where do we go from here?  
And how to forget and forgive?_

_(__No chto zhe nam delat', kak byit'? __  
__Kak vse ispravit', zyabyit'?)_

England continued to think unaware that one of his former colonies and the person of the hour was behind him mirroring his expression. Where do they go? England knew they were pretty close considering, but could they regain the sibling bond that they had? Could he forgive America if it would salvage their relationship?

America knew what he wanted to do, where to go from here. He wanted to regain what he lost; he wanted his older brother back. He could forgive England. Or did he need to? America felt that perhaps he already had, but he couldn't bring himself to actually say or show it. He guessed that he feared that England would never forgive him.

What's gone is forever lost.  
Now all we can do is live.

(Pyitat'sya vernut' nyel'zhya,  
Togo, chto vzyala zyemlya.)

America knew what he had to do. Instead of placing a hand on England's shoulder, he did something else, which perhaps would show exactly what he wanted. Looking back and only seeing a faint outline of someone he recognized it as Canada. No one else would be witness to America's childish behavior. He grabbed Englands clothes from behind and placed his head on England's shoulder blades. He knew it looks very different than what he intended, but he also knew England would get the idea. He felt England stiffen, unused to the contact and felt him turn.

"America, what's wrong?" England's older brotherly instincts took control as he wrapped America into a big hug.

Not moving from his position American mumbled, "England. I'm so sorry. I want to have my big brother back."

"This isn't the heroes job is it?" England stated. America looked up. "Time doesn't heal wounds, but it does allow for forgiveness. You could just ask for it." England looked at America in his eyes. "I had already forgiven you. Why else would I ally with you willingly and quickly?"

"England." America whispered.

"Listen, It'll never get better, but why else do you think I come to your ridiculous birthday parties, you git?"

"England, will you still want to be… well, would you want to be-"

"I'll forever be your older brother. Now get back to your party."

America smiled and turned to walk back to the party, when he turned sharply when England called back, "You still owe me for the tea though!"

With a laugh and a wave he ran off to the festivities. England smiled, glad that he didn't have to be the one to initiate the conversation. He knew exactly what America wanted when he pulled that childish behavior. It was at that moment that he had chosen they could savage a little bit of their own past. He walked away to watch the fireworks; for the first time ever since America had declared independence. It was the least he could do for his younger brother. He smiled as he saw the first firework burst on the black canvas that hung above him.

_**Owari**_

* * *

_I hope you guys enjoyed this. Please review and let me know how I'm doing. I'm open to ideas, so please drop them by. ^^_


	8. Aliens in London?

_Ok, this was inspired by the episode of Dr. Who where the alien ship crashes and it turns out to be a pig in a space ship. There is reference to the good Doctor and Rose (this is in Season 1 episode 4 I believe), but just a fleeting mention._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Aliens in London?**

America was sitting at the dinner table when his phone rang. Wondering who would be calling at this time (normally he's the one calling someone) he picks up his phone and answers it.

"Hey! What's up?" He greeted.

"What do you mean what's up you git? Haven't you seen the news?!" He heard England's voice yell through the phone.

"Nope! I was actually eating. So what's up? Don't tell me you wanna talk to Tony. He's kinda preoccupied at the mome-"

"Shut up you idiot. I don't want to talk to your so called alien friend." Iggy muttered annoyed. His tone took on a serious tone, "You're the only one who would believe me. How do you get rid of an alien spaceship?"

"Dude, seriously? You got an alien buddy too? I'm bringing Tony and comin' on over." America hung up before England could say anything.

America thought this was great. Now Tony would have a friend too! He wondered how Iggy had found out about the alien. He grabbed his coat, tony and his aviator goggles and got into his own private jet. He flew over to London landing in a private air strip that England had close by. He had begged England to put one in close to the Briton's house and he got it, after destroying said Briton's lawn multiple times. As he flew in he saw the giant tower in the center of London (Big Ben) had a giant gaping scar on it.

He was now worried. He knew how much it hurt when the twin towers were hit and fell, and he knew England was suffering slightly from similar pain. He landed and ran over to where England was walking out of his house. Tony in tow. After greetings, England took America toward the crash site. They were stuck in traffic, and America saw the military out and blocking off the street. They walked up to them, and with a few words and a phone call both nations and the alien (they weren't sure how he wasn't seen. America concluded that he had put an invisibility cloak or something on.) walked past and on their way. They didn't see the two people follow them. They arrived at the London eye and both of them saw what had caused the scar in the tower of Big Ben.

"Oh yeah, dude. Are you okay? I mean, a major landmark just got hit, right?" America asked once they were clear of people.

"I'm fine. It's a scratch." England brushed it off.

They looked and took in the weird object. America noticed that it didn't look like Tony's ship, and Tony was even talking about how it wasn't one of his race. He didn't say if it was one he was familiar with or not though. America heard Tony say something before he dived into the water. England got his answer when America answered.

"Dude, Tony, don't jump there! You don't know if it's nice!"

America decided to follow, curious himself as to what his alien friend saw. England followed just to make sure that his young ex-charge wouldn't get into trouble. Two people continued to watch the nations in looks of disbelief, fear and… well, any other emotion you could think of when you see two 'humans' diving into the Thames river. It also seemed as if the military wasn't doing anything about it. America arrived just shortly after his friend did, followed closely by England. They get there and pull out a body. It looked familiar to them. It looked really familiar to them, but they wondered what he was doing.

Let me give you a rough sketch on what this person looked like: he had blonde hair, not unlike France, but was America's clothing. Oh, and it seemed to resemble Finland.

They had no idea who it was, but if it was a fellow nation, they couldn't just leave him there. While America was getting the person out, England noticed that some of the police divers were getting closer. Pulling the body free they swam away from the divers, oh and swimming upwards too. They might have been nations, but they can't breathe under the water forever. They took him to shore and laid him down.

"Who is this?" England asked.

"I don't know. He looks kinda like Santa though right? I mean without the red clothing."

"You mean Finland." England sighed exasperated.

"Yeah, him!" America agreed.

If there was such a thing as a face palm in London, England would have done it. As it stands, it wasn't a full-fledged face palm; although, England did facepalm. They waited to see if the guy would wake up any time soon, but he didn't seem to be breathing.

"Hey Iggy, do CPR on him." America suggested.

"I'm not going to kiss him you idjit." England stated.

"Fine then, Tony? You got any high tech life saver thingy on you?" America asked his alien buddy.

How Tony managed to have everything neither nation knew, but they were relieved when he brought something out. He wasn't sure how it worked, but after Tony used it America noticed that it did pretty much the same thing as CPR would have. It was actually pretty sweet! After the person had control of their breathing and wasn't coughing, he looked around.

"Ugh, what happened?" He asked.

"Finland, dude? That you?" America asked.

"America?" He asked looking up. "Where am I? Why am I wet?"

"What were you doing driving a UFO? You destroyed my most prized clock! What do you have to say for yourself?!" England began to lecture.

"I'm sorry!" Finland put his hands up in surrender. "Norway built this ship thing and needed a test pilot… I guess I lost control. It's not like flying a sleigh…"

"Dude, you got picked to fly that thing? How was it? Did it have a bunch of cool little buttons inside?" America asked.

England, knowing he wouldn't get anywhere with these two and Tony, decided he better just leave them, and call off the military. Or at least let the people go about their business. Everything settled down and news got around fast. Needless to say, England became the butt of any and all alien jokes from there on out. Oh, both England and Finland. No one believed Norway was the one to actually instigate the whole adventure. Lucky lucky Norway… for now.

England might be plotting something… some sort of revenge… buuuuuuut who knows?

**_Owari_**

* * *

_Hope you guys enjoyed this mini crossover. Trying to keep too much influences out, so hence the vagueness. Please review! I really appreciate it!_


	9. The 7 Year War Trial

_Ok, so this isn't going to be as funny as the others... I don't think, but I kinda had to. Historical Info at the end, for those history buffs._

_There was no actual trial, so that's made up, but the charge actually happened. I might post one or two more... such as Why America acts like a hero and has insane ideas about heroes. =D  
_

* * *

**The 7 Year War Trial**

The 7 year war, also known as the French and Indian War, had just started. American troops were accused of killing a French ambassador in a fort on the border of the western wilderness and the colonies. This story takes place between that incident and the full out battle that is a precursor to the Revolutionary war.

George Washington walked into the crudely made courtroom and stood behind a table. Everyone was seated; Washington's troops and even a few British soldiers who were nearby. France was sitting at the table on the opposite side of Washington. He wanted to see Washington get punished for killing one of his ambassadors. The judge, a British judge at that, walked up and stood in front of the two tables. Washington had been told that he would have a defense attorney; however, he was nowhere in sight.

"Colonel Washington. Where is Mr. Jones?" The judge asked him.

"I do not know." Washington stated boldly.

"We will commence the-"

"Sorry I'm late, gentlemen! You wouldn't believe the amount people who wanted my help!" A blonde haired blue eyed man entered the scene.

"You-"

"Hello George. Sorry I'm late." Then whispering to him America replied, "Seriously. You'll get out of this. I saw the whole thing."

"Welcome Mr. Jones."

"He can't represent him! He shouldn't be allowed!" France spoke up.

"He is allowed to if you have to be present." The judge responded clearly showing the distaste of the French man.

Now you may be wondering why there was a British judge. You'd think he would side with the Americans just to spite the French, right? Well, you'd be half right. You see, though England hates France, at this time he was just as annoyed with America. So it would essentially be a fair trial, even if the judge was somewhat bias to the American. Anyway, back to the story, eh?

"Mr. Jones, would you like to give us your opening statements?" The judge acknowledged.

"Sure would. You see, George was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. It was someone else who killed the guy."

"What do you mean by that?" France yelled at America.

"Exactly what I said. George here was just looking at the fort. He wasn't actually attacking it. It was some Native American dude who snuck in and killed him. Then left George to be the scapegoat."

"Tha-that's preposterous! Where's your proof?" France yelled at him.

"Good question. I guess it wouldn't work if I say I saw the whole thing?" America asked, giving a smile.

"Mr. Bonnefoy, do you have any comments?" The judge asked.

France stood tall and looked at America as he answered, "He's lying. I saw Colonel Washington in the camp that night and kill the ambassador. He was there!"

"He was not! What did the man look like?" America answered back.

"Him!" France pointed at Washington.

I won't bore you with the bickering back and forth, but let's just say the judge got fed up with it and raised his gun in the air and fired a shot. Yes, that was a bad idea, but there was a nights worth of peace, and everyone knew a trial was going on. So thankfully no one actually continued to fire.

"Blimey, will you two idiots shut up?" The judge ordered.

America shut up as did France. Let's take a closer at the reactions shall we? Good ol' Colonel Washington was watching in amusement as this man fought like a child against the older child-like man. It really was quite funny to watch them squabble back and forth like children. France was glaring at the British judge and America with his arms crossed. America was having a really satisfied smile on his face. He got the last word, so that means he won, right?

The onlookers, audience, looked stunned. These two adults were acting like children! The Americans couldn't believe that their well respected colonel was being defended by a child. Sure the Child could argue, despite some of his arguments not helping matters too much, but he was acting like a child! Why not have someone who was better and more composed do the defending? The British watchers were laughing. At this time they were happy to see the 'unorganized' Americans and the French heretics fighting it out. For the first time they didn't need to do anything! It was great!

As for the French… well, France was all alone. Minus a few bodyguards. Yep. Poor Frenchie was all alone at this trial. His bodyguards were doing mental face palms, seeing as their leader was arguing like a child. Overall, the expressions were priceless. Now that you know the general atmosphere in the room, let's find out the ending of this trial, shall we?

"Mr. Jones, do you have any other arguments?" At America's negative he turned to France. "Mr. Bonnefoy, do you have any other arguments?" France gave the same answer. "Then, by the power invested in me-"

"Excuse me. I have something to say." Washington spoke. He continued when he was given the go ahead by the judge, "I would not stoop so low as to assassinate an enemy. My troops will speak to that. However, the man who did kill the ambassador was a Native American."

"George, you just practically said you did it. That's not the point here." America whispered at him.

"Colonel Washington. Hearing your closing comments, and listening to these two children bicker I have decided upon your punishment." The judge declared. "You are therefore stationed at the forefront with half a number of troops. Mr. Jones will be accompanying you. You are reduced to the lowest rank pos-"

"Hold it. You can't take away his rank like that. He's not a member of the British army! He will retain his rank."

"Mr. Jones, Hold your tongue or I shall have no choice but to sentence him to death." The judge stated.

America shut up right then. The judge finished pronouncing the sentence and France left, his pride hurt and the look that clearly stated 'this means war'. Once France was long gone America looked at the judge. The British had come in and tried to change their army, but it wasn't working too well. They even had the gall to send his troops to where the battle _wouldn't_ be fought! Before America could continue the fight the judge stepped down. America took notice of a few things:

The judge was shorter than he was.

The judge had short, messy blonde hair

He also had familiar green eyes

His stance was very familiar as well.

America couldn't believe it. Once the wig and the black robe came off there stood England. England had been the judge the whole time?

"England?" America whispered.

"Who else would it be you idjit?"

Washington watched as the two nations left. He could see the brotherly bond, but he had a feeling that the bond was going to change. He could feel that it already had with the differences between the two armies.

**_Owari_**

* * *

_Ok here's some historical facts:_

_1) the start of the 7 year war, George Washington was sent to the Ohio Fork (the series of rivers near the then Ohio Valley) to set up a fort. he got there and the French had beaten him to it._

_2) A Native American (If I recall correctly) in George's company, under the cover of night, snuck into the fort and killed the French ambassador and left._

_3) George Washington was left to pick up the pieces/clean up the mess. Hence one reason for the start of the 7 year war/ French-Indian war._

_4) This was BEFORE the revolutionary war, and actually you could argue that this started the downhill spiral to what would become the revolutionary war. But American troops and British troops fought together and it took them about 3 years to finally come to an empasse and be able to work together. After that, the French were beaten with ease.  
_

_5) Because of this war, England began to tax and make laws upon the Americans. Which eventually lead to the Revolutionary war.  
_


	10. Twin Switch

_Whoever thought that America and Canada could actually pull this off? Who's idea was this anyway? Oh right, it was a bet..._

_The picture: Well, America is wearing Canada's clothing and Canada is wearing America's... complete with a gun and gloves.  
_

_Enjoy the show!_

* * *

**Twin Switch**

America and Canada were having one of their get-togethers when they got on the topic of not being able to handle each other's lives. It was over lunch when this happened, so between stuffing themselves with their chosen food (America eating hamburgers and Canada eating pancakes). Canada, getting mad over the fact that America didn't think he could handle his workload dared his brother to switch places with him for at least one week. America, not wanting…well heroes don't back out of dares, let's leave it at that.

They agreed that the next day would be the start of their switch. What America didn't know, was he was going to be limited to whispering and having to stay out of spot light. Canada knew the decision he was making was going to be difficult, if not nigh impossible on both of the North American Brothers. He knew it, but he also knew it was the perfect opportunity to become un-invisible. He wanted to at least be seen, and this was the way to go.

They ate dinner, slept then woke up the next day. They were at Canada's house (it was his turn for the get-together), so they had pancakes for breakfast; made by our favorite Canadian. After breakfast both brothers took their plates in and looked at the calendar that was on the wall; they had a world meeting. America hadn't talked at all, which Canada found very unusual and slightly disappointed. He would have to find something to annoy his brother with, so that he messed up. He would definitely have to tell Kumashu that he would be switching owners for a few days… at least in public.

Banishing the thoughts, the two brothers changed into each other's clothing. Canada then remembered something: he would be dressing up AND acting like his brother. He was already mistaken and beat up WITHOUT trying to impersonate him. That sent some fear rushing through his veins. Then he thought of something: he was GOING to be his brother. His brother was never beat up, it was also taken out on him. Looking out at his brother he let out a chuckle.

If anyone had heard the chuckle, they would swear that Russia was in the house; it was THAT creepy.

They finished changing identities and made their way to the conference room. Canada had informed Kumasaru of the change. As both of the North American brothers were trying to get into character. America was trying to speak quietly and essentially failing. Canada didn't want to be the loud and obnoxious brother, so he was digging down trying to find the part of him that could pull it off. He was beginning to feel sick. He began doubting that he could actually pull America off.

They entered the same time and Canada put a big grin on his face, "Hello everyone! The hero is here, we can start now!"

He inwardly cringed when he heard that his voice wasn't as loud as his brothers. He glanced at his brother and saw the amusement in his eyes. His brother was enjoying this! He got slightly angered, but managed to keep a glare from being shot at his brother.

"Are you okay America? Are you losing your voice?" England asked standing up.

"Of course I'm okay! The hero can't lose his voice!" Canada succeeded a little more this time.

Everyone was satisfied with that comment. Canada knew that he had barely escaped being found out. Canada was watching his brother all throughout the meeting. He saw the glares, and the urge his brother had to speak; all in all he was suffering. Canada was suffering too as the meeting went on. He wasn't sure how his brother managed to be so carefree and act stupid all the time. The meeting went fine, but Canada was sure that the other nations were suspicious.

Once they arrived at America's place Canada's bear came back to him and he picked up Kumatsuru. He had missed his polar bear, and it pained him to see America holding his closest friend. They ate lunch and America told his brother what he needed to do for the rest of the day and tomorrow.

"Hey bro. You need to head to the white and talk with the prez. I'm sure he'll have work for ya." America stated.

"In that case, you need to go do the same. Oh, and you will need to speak French." Canada added with a smile.

He knew his brother hated using French. He hated using British English and it was what they grew up on. He was going to enjoy what would transpire. He would hear of it; that was for sure. America frowned at the prospect and Canada bathed in the idea that his brother would be losing the bet. They went their separate ways, agreeing to meet back up, at this location in a week's time. If any of them lost the bet, then they would have to call the other and tell them.

Canada sighed and gave one last look at Kumajiji before walking out. It's torture to even think about leaving his polar bear, but to prove his brother wrong he would have to; to show the world and make them remember who Canada was…without the trauma. He took America's car and drove down to his brother's place. Hopefully his brother would have a map- wait, no, maps wouldn't help. As far as he knew America could lost and refuse to a map. If he did pull a map out it would only show the country, none of the details.

Thankfully he had been here enough that he could at least find his brother's home and where he worked. He drove to where his brother worked and walked in. He was able to pass as his brother, though it was difficult at first. At the end of the week they came together at America's house to see who won. Let's take a look at some of the points, shall we?

1) America answered too loudly to pass of as Canada. Canada:1 America: 0

2) Canada spoke too quietly, but recovered. Canada: 1 America: 1

3) Alfred answered the phone in a typical American fashion, and with English. Canada: 2 America: 1

4) Alfred was seen by everyone, not just Canada's boss. Canada: 3 America: 1

5) Canada was overlooked by everyone, barely being noticed by the President. Canada: 3 America: 2

That's just a few. There were many more mistakes, such as signing the wrong name (that only happened the first day), the way of talking (Canada had to adjust to America's loudness and speech patterns and vice versa) and more. needless to say, because of Canada's invisibility and intricate knowledge of America's habits, he won the bet.

Poor Alfred, never again will he say Canada doesn't do any work...

**_Owari_**

* * *

_Ack, this was much better the first time, but I didn't have the tallies written down in the document, it was only on here... so it is different. The outcome is the same though!_


	11. Iggy Can't what?

_This was inspired by the Author's (author of hetalia, I can't remember the name) comic/blog post. Pretty much just what the title says. It's a panel comic, per usual, and in the first panel it has England sitting in a chair in all his gentlemanly/piratey glory. Then the following ones pretty much show him struggling in water with the caption "I can't swim!" _

_This could also just be a metaphor, but this is more fun. =D_

* * *

**Iggy Can't Swim!**

England was enjoying an America-free day; relaxing at his home, drinking tea and sitting on his porch. He was happy since for once, the sun shone on the usually rainy island. He had no meetings today, no work, and once again, no America. It was perfect.

Or so he thought. Little did he know that his day would soon be ruined; and not in the way that you are thinking. He looked out and there were two people walking toward him. He groaned expecting it to be America and one other person, but was both glad and surprised when it wasn't. Well, he didn't think it was. It certainly looked like America, but since when did America carry around a polar bear? He shrugged and recognized the other guy; his brother Scotland.

Iggy was completely confused as to why these two would be coming to meet him…together. He didn't think that either of them knew each other, and Amer- no what was his name? Kanta? Well, Not his brother, didn't normally leave his house. At least that's what he figured. Once they stood in front of him, Both of the visitors shared a look and grabbed the youngest Kirkland. Each holding an arm they dragged him away from his sanctuary.

They continued to drag him until they came upon a very familiar area; a dock, with a boat. Now it wasn't like a pirate ship or anything of the sort, it was more like a fishing ship. Iggy began to wriggle to try to get away, but America's twin had just as much strength as America himself! There was no way he could get away.

"What's wrong little brother? You're not scared of water, are ye?" Scotland joked.

He stopped struggling for a minute surprised that his brother would mention that specific thing, but overall kept his face the same. He continued to struggle this time harder, and yelling at them and cursing at them like a sailor. Granted the sailor would have been both proud and embarrassed by the cursing Iggy was doing, but that's beside the point.

I'll stop here and fill you guys in on a secret. Iggy wasn't scared of too much; and being a really old nation he had a lot of different experiences. Pirates, knights, being a gentleman etc. I'm going to zone in on one of these ironic character traits: the pirate. Iggy was a fearsome pirate back in the day, but what you may not have known was that Iggy was never forced to walk the plank. Oh no, his navy was much too good for him to do that.

Now ask yourself why his navy was well renowned throughout the world as being the best. DO you know? Do you want to know? Here is his most guarded secret, one that no one knows… You see, Iggy can't swim.

Let me say it again: Our dear lovable England can't swim.

I'll let ya think on that as the story progresses.

So, where were we? Oh yes, Iggy is cursing out his former colony and his older brother. Canada was telling him to just stay still and nothing bad would happen in his cute, calm and quiet voice of his. His brother Scotland on the other hand, was laughing at his discomfort and teasing him. They managed to put Iggy in the boat and tie him to a chair. They were actually taking America's advice for once… interesting.

"I think America was right." Iggy heard Scotland admit.

"I wonder how he figured it out?" Canada asked back.

"What are you talking about you idjits?" England yelled.

"We didn't believe America, so we thought we'd test out his theory." Scotland answered happily.

"What theory was that?" England seethed.

"That you can't swim." Canada replied innocently.

"What makes him say that?!" England shouted.

"I don't know. If you tell us the truth we won't actually go through it." Canada bargained.

England was debating right now. He could tell them and have his brother laugh at him, or keep quiet and let them have fun at his expense. It was a lesser of two evils. He chose to ruin their fun.

"Yes, Yes I can't swim. Are you idjits happy now?!" England replied.

"He didn't think very long on that. Should we test it anyway?" Scotland asked.

"I believe England though." Canada said.

"America won't though." Scotland pointed out.

Canada nodded in agreement. His brother would want proof. Putting Kumajirou down, they took the boat to the middle of the lake. Untying England they threw him overboard into the water. They watched as he tried to keep his head above the water, but found that he was having difficulty. Scotland taunted his brother, whereas Canada decided to show the older nation some mercy. Reaching down he grabbed the hand that was sinking below the surface and lifted Iggy out of the water.

"You show anyone, I will kill you." England threatened, his look clearly saying that his pirate self would certainly carry it out.

Canada took the tape and put it in his pocket. Iggy was satisfied with this. Unfortuantely, he forgot that having the tape in Canada's hands might not be the best nation… Iggy had forgotten that a mad Canada was worse than anything he had come across. If the stories were told were to be believed.

Canada was smirking on the inside. He knew that no one would suspect little Canada of having a huge blackmail item. With that, came complete domination over England. Perhaps he could get seen with this. He was grinning inside, but on the outside, quiet, naïve Canada was clearly showing.

England was in big trouble. England, here's a piece of advice, don't make Canada mad, k?

**_Owari_**

* * *

_Well, there's that one! I hope you guys enjoyed. And I know Iggy probably does know how to swim (or maybe he really doesn't, who knows), but I couldn't pass this up._

_No offense to any Brits out there!_


	12. America vs England

_Ok, this one was inspired by another story I wrote. It's the same idea, but instead of England and America, it was Ed Elric and Roy Mustang (FMA). The FMA one was based off the youtube video, and this was based off of my FMA version. **  
**_

_Does that make sense? Sorry if it doesn't._

* * *

**England vs America**

England was sick and tired of having America tell him that his food wasn't edible, that it was poison. He was trying to find a way that America would listen to what he was saying, however the American wasn't listening to anything. England found himself, today, sighing and drinking tea as America went and explained about the lawsuit that had just happened. England knew that it would be very trivial as soon as America started to explain. Why did he have to put up with this?

America even said that it was pointless... and England knew that was saying something. A thought came into his head then. Probably because Flying Mint Bunny was right next to ear. Sure, this was going just a bit beyond the unwritten, but well known nation code, but England knew that this would probably be the only way to get America to listen. He started thinking about who a good judge would be. He figured Germany would probably be the best, considering who he was dealing with.

_I'll sue ya!  
I'll take all of your money  
I'll sue ya!  
If you even look at me funny_

Once America left, England called Germany. The phone rang and rang until Germany picked up.

"Ja, zis is Germany."

"Germany, this is England. I need a favor from you."

"A favor? Vhat kind of favor?" England could hear the uncertainty in Germany's voice.

"I plan on suing America, and we need a judge."

"You are playing by America's laws?" Germany asked disbelief evident in his voice.

"He doesn't understand anyone's laws but his own." England stated.

England heard a sigh as Germany agreed. They agreed that it would happen the next day, in the morning, before the World Meeting. England enjoyed the rest of the night and went to bed. He knew that Germany would get America there at the time needed.

The next morning Germany, America and England found themselves in the conference room. Germany stood at one side of the table, and America and England sat across from him.

"Uh, dudes, no one's here yet." America pointed out.

"This is a special meeting. One that has been sorely needed." England stated.

"What's this meetin' about?" America asked.

"England has decided to sue you, America." Germany answered.

"What? What for?" England took great joy in the shocked American.

"For you calling my food bad! It is perfectly edible!" England began.

Germany, who had thought this was going to be a _serious_ case sat down and put his head in his hands. With one look England knew that America was in disbelief.

_I'm gonna sue, sue  
Yes, I'm gonna sue  
Sue, sue, yeah that's what I'm gonna do  
I'm gonna sue, sue  
Yes, I'm gonna sue  
Sue, sue, that's right I'm gonna sue you_

"Dude, it's true." America pointed out.

That started a whole other fight that Germany had to break up. Germany had decided that he would remain neutral... even if he agreed with America. America was the only one who wasn't afraid of England's wrath. The other nations were old enough to remember England at his worst... most of them anyway. He let them bicker for a few more minutes.

"America! England! Be quiet!" Germany ordered.

Both of them shut up and looked at the German, "America, I don't know how you go about sueing people in your country, but we're using my rules! Now, explain exactly _how_ England's cooking is bad."

Germany and England both listened as America proceeded to explain that it was as hard as a rock and as tasteless as water. Little America did know, that water did have some taste... depending on where you were in the world, and whether it was filtered or not. But I digress. He gave a surprisingly reasonable and well thought out argument. Unfortunately for England, he couldn't tihnk of something to say that could top that. But would he admit that? Never. He was England, he may not have an empire now, but he was not going to have a young pup beat him in a game of politics! Even if he outsmarted him during the few years before the Revolutionary war broke out.

"England. Do you have a defense to this?" Germany asked when America was finished.

England then explained that his cooking wasn't bad. Scones, for example, were not supposed to be as soft as bread. They were not cookies that melted in your hands. They were made out of bread, but it was supposed to be like that. Since the beginning, they had always been like that. England also explained that adding flavor to it, just didn't seem appropriate. He was quite the purist when it came to his cooking.

_I'll sue ya!  
I'll take all of your money  
I'll sue ya!  
If you even look at me funny_

"After hearing your arguments" Germany began, "I have decided that since America does not like England's cooking, he is forbidden to eat it. England, in return you are to never share, bring or have any scones in sight of America."

"What?!" Both England and America cried.

"It's the easiest way to solve this. We don't have money, and we're forbidden to spend our countries money without permission. If you don't like it, then find someone else." Germany declared walking out.

England walked out slightly depressed; the whole point of making the scones was to share. Looks like he'll be eating them alone. He could always share with Flying Mint Bunny, and his magical friends... That _were_ real.

_**TBC**_

* * *

_Yes, I am planning on having England sue America back... I just need to find a ridiculously good excuse for him to so... I think being an idiot might be too harsh..._

_Any ideas?_


	13. Fruit or Vegetable?

_This one was inspired by a picture that a friend on facebook posted. I could only imagine one of the Italy brothers pulling this off... although Spain would have worked too... but Italy just seemed fitting. ^^_

* * *

**Fruit or Vegetable?**

Germany noticed that Italy didn't get up to leave when the meeting was finished. He walked over, calling Italy's name, but getting no reaction. He saw what Italy was looking at: there on his phone was a picture of two soda caps each side by side. Both caps had a question, and an answer. Germany read the questions:

Left Lid:  
Q: Is a tomato a fruit or vegetable?  
A: Fruit.

Right Lid:  
Q: What is the second most consumed vegetable in the world?  
A: Tomato

Germany now understood the horrified and completely confused look that was on Italy's face. He was also so very thankful that Spain and Romano hadn't seen this picture yet… or had they? He quickly ran through the attendance list; they weren't at the meeting. This worried Germany a bit. Those two were ALWAYS at the meetings… Spain perhaps more so than Romano, but nonetheless, both of them attended regularly.

After he figured that out, he couldn't figure out which cap was right. He could feel his face scrunch in confusion, then dawn on realization, but then go back to confusion when he realized he didn't have it. This was really a tough question. Perhaps he should talk to-

"Germany-san?" Japan asked.

Germany heard him, but his mind didn't register. He was way to preoccupied (and his slight OCD was overriding his common sense), to answer. He jumped when Japan placed a hand on his shoulder. Seeing the Japanese man, he pointed at the picture on Italy's phone. He saw that Japan initially had the same reaction that Italy and he himself must have had.

"Muzukashii da ne? Eeto, dochira da?" Japan muttered to himself in his native language.

Germany was surprised that Japan was actually thinking very heavily on this. One look back at the picture, and Germany realized that, yes it was a difficult choice. Was a tomato a vegetable or a fruit? Wasn't there a rule concerning how to tell the difference? Wasn't it that if it's above ground it's a fruit and if it's below ground it's a vegetable? That sounds like it, but he could be wrong. He wasn't exactly the best nation to ask on what is a fruit and what is a vegetable. The three of them continued to look at the phone and ponder on this question.

They didn't see France walk in, and make his way toward the trio. He looked at the phone and saw why they were in a state of confusion. He read the question and the answer and blinked. Was the tomato really the second most consumed vegetable in the world? He didn't know tomatoes were that popular. Perhaps he should use it more in his dishes? He would have to try tha- wait, a tomato is a fruit? But then it says it's a vegetable. France's mind tried to take it in, but for some odd reason his mind was not prepared and he was looking at the picture, his mouth resembling that of a fish.

The four of them didn't see the sun set or hear the other person in the room enter. Who would it be? Well, it was China. Why he had returned, no one knew, but he was the one that found the four of them huddled around a phone looking confused and (in France's case) like a fish. He looked at it, read it, and then took the phone away. The four of them snapped out of their confusion and were about to yell at the Chinese man.

"Did you think that maybe it's both, aru?" China asked.

"Vat are you zaying?" Germany asked, still confused.

"I'm saying, aru, that a tomato is considered both. It's got characteristics of both a fruit and a vegetable." China explained.

"That's right dudes!" America claimed, walking in. "My courts ruled it as a vegetable cause you eat it with stuff, not by itself. Pretty smart right?"

The five nations sighed, ignored the American, and walked out of the conference room. They were not going to grace that comment with a response.

"What? Was it something I said? Hey guys! Come on! Did I say something wrong?" America yelled after them following them.

**_Owari_**

* * *

_So, what do you guys think? _

_What America said is true. The supreme court did rule that a tomato was both vegetable because you don't eat it alone. It's almost always with something (in a sandwhich, on a salad, used as a sauce, etc)._


	14. Brothers again?

_Another somewhat depressing, but still brotherly moment between America and England. This one was inspired by a picture. England is following behind America almost as if saying 'wait up. Where are you going?' America knows England is following, but still seemingly ignores him anyway._

* * *

**Brothers again?**

The meeting had just ended and England saw America give him a slight smile and leave quickly. He wondered what was wrong with America, so he followed. The American had a slightly longer stride, but England didn't care. He looked around Washington DC and slowed when he saw flags everywhere and patriotic people going about their business.

America tried to avoid having any meetings on his birthday, England had always wondered about that. Why? Didn't he want to celebrate his birthday? Wasn't he too prideful to not care if he stepped on people toes? Ever since the day that America won his independence England wasn't sure what the American would do. Even before he was pretty unpredictable; that's what made him England's favorite. There was always fun to be had. But then the war started and so many conflicts between the two. He continued to follow the American, hopefully, eventually, getting his questions answered.

_Ever since that day long past,_  
_I had always wanted you to ask,_  
_"Can we be brothers once again?"_  
_though now equals; freedom you did obtain._

_Have you forgotten our brotherly bond?_  
_Do you remember how you would respond?_  
_Ever since that day in 1776,_  
_and all those conflicts?_

America knew full well that England was following him. He did kind of leave the meeting room quickly. How could he not though? He knew what July 4th meant to Iggy. He also knew that he would never truly heal; despite having healed so much already. They had just been too close. What he didn't understand was why Iggy kept his company. He had made so many mistakes, made so many enemies, and yet Iggy was always there... just like when he was a kid and a teenager. Even after the war of 1812 they had held land together and fought together.

America kept walking through the streets until he came upon a secret garden. Well, it wasn't secret, it was actually in the open. What was secret about it, was the meaning that it held, the memories and the wish. He would always go here for a little while on his birthday, if only to relive the memories that the park brought back. Stopping at the small pond's edge he waited, his back still turned.

_Why do you keep following me?_  
_My guardian you used to be._  
_So big, so great, so caring._  
_Yet nothing I found you sparing._

_Why do you worry so dearly?_  
_Every year, your emotions show so clearly._  
_I wish I could swallow my pride,_  
_many times I have even tried._

Memories of his childhood as he waited for Iggy by the ocean's shore. The times when he would watch the ocean as a teenager, wishing for Iggy to come back. Ever since the last battle the fought each against he had tried to tell Iggy the one thing that he hoped would fully mend the wounds both of them had. However he never could. He heard Iggy stop near the entrance and give a small gasp. Perhaps now would be a good time?

_Let's become brothers, shall we?_  
_Let's officially become again one family._

"America...what is this place?"

"It's the public park, dude. It's pretty small, but it's better than any other park in the whole country." America answered honestly with a smile; a true smile, not his crazy happy one.

America looked at Iggy with a thoughtful look. England looked back at America. Looking in each others eyes they could see that they both wanted to say something. Little did both know that it was the same question.

"Iggy, I-"

"Don't call me that!" England yelled, despising the nickname.

America continued on, "-want to become your brother again. I know I messed up, I know I hurt you, but-"

"Shut up." England whispered. "We've been allies for how long?"

"But we've never formally spoken about what happened. I want to make it right. I don't want to be your brother or just an ally because of something our bosses signed or said. I just want to be your brother, your little brother, once again. Can't this be the first step to healing what little is left to heal? For the both of us?"

"America, you can't be serious." England was surprised and honestly had no idea what to say.

"Yeah, I am. I know I'm supposed to be happy on my birthday, but I have to know you're willing to go back to that time, to repair the bond we used to have."

England could see that America was trying to not cry, and he was actually succeeding. However, knowing the American for as long as he had, he could see the sorrow in his eyes. He really had swallowed his pride, and on his birthday no less!  
England decided that he better take the older brother role. He sat down on the bench that was looking at the small pond. It seemed as if the water itself played back all the memories of a time before the war.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." England replied with a smile, accepting the American's request.

**_Owari_**

* * *

_Awww isn't that just sweet? And I seriously have no idea why I've written two of these stories already... I really don't. It's not like the bond needs to be repaired. _

_Meh, it makes for a cute drabble..._


	15. Magic Prohibition? Seriously?

_This one was inspired by the newest panel group that the author has put out. She has put some of the weirdest laws from all countries, and this was one of Canada's. All I can say is... poor England._

* * *

**Magic Prohibition? Seriously?**

England had just arrived to visit Canada. He hadn't seen Canada in a long while, and he thought it would be nice to drop in for a visit. When he arrived at Canada's house, he saw only one light on. Walking up to the door, England knocked and waited... just like the gentlemen that he was. The door opened and he was welcomed by the quieter and nicer North American twin. After being welcomed in, Canada left quickly, saying that he needed to do some last minute shopping and for England to make himself at home.

Knowing the Canadian wouldn't take too long England sat down on the couch and waited. He got to talking to his fairy friends (who do actually follow him everywhere, most of the time he just doesn't know it). They got to talking and eventually his fairy friends dared him to cast a spell that would be a guaranteed success. Even knowing that Flying Mint Bunny was really just getting him riled up, he couldn't let his pride take a hit. Pulling his cape from out of nowhere (let's assume that he always has it in his pocket or something) he put it on. Taking his wand out he stood in the middle of Canada's living room and began to cast a spell. Before he could actually get farther than two words a hand was placed on his shoulder. Turning around he saw that Canada was back. His eyes also saw the piece of paper that Canada was holding up.

"I'm sorry, but magic is prohibited." Canada whispered to England.

"Prohibited? That's rubbish! Why would it be prohibited?" England asked.

"I think it was because of the law you had against witches." Canada answered.

So it was all England's fault. By bringing forth the law in England to protect against witches, then the people moving from Britain to North America also adopted it. If that was the case, why was it only Canada that had that law?

"America abolished it when he became a nation. That's why he had so much trouble with the witch trials in Salem." Canada answered England's question.

England seeing the reason sighed and put his wand and cloak away. He glared in the direction of Flying Mint Bunny and his magical friends upon hearing laughter. They knew and they still did it?

England could only think of one thing to say, and he waited until Canada was out of earshot before he muttered, "Such a silly law."

**_Owari_**

* * *

_It's shorter than most, but I just had to poke fun at Iggy. Please review!_


	16. Chibi cubed

_America and Canada get into some trouble... Poor Poor England..._

_Crap why is England always the subject of my torture? Next to America he's the only one that I've actually put in these kinds of situations!_

* * *

**Chibi cubed**

Alfred and Canada were visiting England. Why? 'Cause they felt like it, I guess. Who knows what goes on in America's head? Anyway, America looks for Iggy and finds the door to his magic room ajar. Taking a peek inside he sees a book that's just lying open. He sneaks in, with a lot of disapproval from Canada, and looks at the book. He looks at it and tries to read it… out loud. He finishes and he book glows with multiple colors. Canada came in just in time to witness and get caught in the effect. When the light subsided and they looked around, hey saw each other as kids again.

"You're a kid again bro!" America said, noticing his voice was that of a child as well.

"As are you." Canada replied.

They agreed that they should go find England before he finds them and scolds them. They stood up and saw their clothes fall around them. Canada still had his bear, so he was covered where it counted, but America was… yeah, I'll just let you imagine.

Anyway, America looked around for something to wear and could only find his clothes. He didn't know what he could use! His clothes were too big and he didn't have any spare clothes with him! His jacket seemed to be the only thing that would work. Picking it up, he draped over himself, like a cloak, and followed Canada out. Canada had also put his cloak back on. It looked like a robe on Canada though; one that dragged on the ground as he walked.

They heard the door open and tried to run toward it just knowing that it was England.

"America! Where are you, you git?!" England called.

"Iggy!" America called running around the corner.

England, being the smart and wise nation he was, knew exactly what must have happened when he saw the twins as small kids. Of course he couldn't help but think that this was perfect! He had always wanted to be a big brother to America again, and now by America's stupidity he could.

"Dude, Iggy, turn me back! Please!" America nearly begged.

"Even if I could, it won't happen immediately, you git." England stated.

England knew full well that he could turn the twins back within a few minutes, but then America wouldn't learn anything. He was going to keep them as a kid for a few days. What he forgot was there was a world meeting the next day.

"Iggy!" America whined.

"You know he won't change his mind Alfred." Canada's small and cute voice reached the American's ears.

America sighed and walked away, disappointed. Canada, giving one look at England followed his brother. He wasn't too thrilled with being a child again either, but it was kind of their fault. Since he was… well at least acted like the smarter one, he could see this was their punishment. But that didn't mean that they had to take it sitting down. Canada followed America until they came upon what once was their own room. He walked in and saw America on the bed. He sat beside him and hugged Kumajirou.

They talked in silence, Canada giving some ideas to the distraught American. America was looking at his twin just like people do with Russia. He never knew that Canada had such a mischievous and evil side. I mean, sure when they were kids they did crazy things together, but he wasn't sure after France and England if he still had it. He was thought of as the trouble twin, but most of the times it was actually Mattie that came up with the ideas. By the end of the Canada's explanation and ideas America was grinning.

They would wait until the day of the meeting, and then cause havoc. Until then, they would be the nice and innocent kids. America saw his old rabbit animal. It was similar to Canada's bear, but was more tailored for America. Picking it up the twins soon found themselves asleep. They slept until the next day, when they were woken up by America's phone ringing. Answering, he was immediately yelled at for being late. Replying that he would be there soon he and Canada got up and quickly made themselves presentable and walked downstairs. England was nowhere to be found, so the twins left the house, and made their way to the building. Being small and children they had very little trouble walking into the building and heading to the room.

When they walked in they noticed that Prussia was nowhere to be found; which wasn't unusual, but this meeting included kinda everyone, and Russia was sitting on the table with that cute, innocent and yet creepy smile that only he could pull off. America was tackled to the ground only to find that his assailant was none other than Prussia… well who he assumed to be the albino. He was smaller than he would normally be, but he definitely _looked_ like Prussia.

*Fast Forward an hour*

Russia and America were fighting (they seemed to revert back to their child-like minds), and had to be broken up by Canada and Prussia. That was only done, however, after Canada and Prussia had realized that not only America, but also Russia was sporting bruises and were beating each other up. Beforehand, the two non-violent nations were talking; Canada explaining some of his ideas to Prussia. Needless to say, after the fighting was finished (or forcefully brought to a halt), they listened and agreed that now was the perfect time to wreak havoc on the poor unsuspecting nations.

Well, rather than explaining the havoc in detail, I'm just going to put a list:

America and Russia fought on the table, using sticks (yes they actually used sticks rather than a pipe (in Russia's case) or guns), using the other nations as 'cliffs' (they would climb on unsuspecting nations heads) and other such terrain obstacles.

Canada would get under the table and randomly walk on other nations toes, while his twin and Russia were fighting.

Prussia… Well, Prussia chose to annoy his brother more than anyone… well and Hungary. He would poke Germany and then move to Hungary when Germany almost hit him.

That was some of what happened. Needless to say, lunch break couldn't come fast enough. England attempted to gain control of Canada and America, but he didn't have any luck. They were DEVILS! Russia wasn't helping either. Add Prussia to the mix, and the meeting never commenced. Everyone was yelling at England to turn them back.

"You bloody gits! I can't turn them back AND watch them!" England shouted.

"Oui. I shall watch over Mattheiu then." France volunteered.

"I guess Prussia iz mien." Germany replied picking up Prussia by the collar of his shirt.

Prussia tried his hardest to hit Germany so that he could run around, but his short arms were… well, too short. Eventually he just resigned from trying to beat his brother with his fists, and just crossed his arms and pouted; claiming 'unawesome, Vest, unawesome'. Russia was left in the care of China, and America was given to Japan to watch over. England quickly cast the spell, for the sanity of the nations, and a blue light enveloped the room and when it cleared, the chibified nations were back to normal.

"Dude, Iggy, that wasn't cool." America stated.

"It wasn't me you idjit. You were the one who turned yourself into a child!"

"I didn't mean to! It was an accident!" America defended.

"Amerika turned us into kids, da?" Russia smiled, holding his pipe and his the tone itself said volumes.

"Alfred, you better run." Canada whispered.

"Right bro. I'm on it." America ran out of the doors Russia on his heels.

Prussia followed closely, his old sword in hand.

**_Owari_**

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed the show. Please Review. ^^ I have added a lot more dialogue recently... hmm..._


	17. Nations, Meet the States

_This one was inspired by a youtube video. Quite awesome (not sure if its better than Prussia awesome, but it's right up there), if you ask me. It's the perfect personifications of the states... It's just absolutely awesome. You have got to check it out. If you're interested let me know! _

_This is my first time trying to actually DO accents, so if I have messed up on any (at least France's) let me know. It's the first time I've tried a French accent..._

* * *

**Nations, Meet the States**

America walked into the conference room his normal hyper self; except he was perhaps more hyper and loud (yes, more than usual). Why was America so happy? Well, let's take a look in his mind, shall we?

'They're so not going to know what hit them! Meeting the states, this is going to be epic! This was just an epic idea! England's face is going to be priceless! HAHAHAHAHA this is going to be the best presentation ever done by the HERO!'

Yeah, we'll stop right there. We don't want to get sucked into the bottomless quicksand that America's brain has a tendency to be. He walked in and got ready. He set up his computer and put in a USB drive. He quickly set up the PowerPoint presentation and waited. He did have a coke and only one or two hamburgers. He waited the last few minutes before the countries arrived. Every nation came in and they exchanged pleasantries. Quite amazing when you look at their typical reactions to each other. Everyone sat down and America started the meeting. He brought down the screen and started his presentation. He was serious, he wasn't stuffing his face with hamburgers (although he was drinking most times WHILE talking), and his idea actually made some sense. At the end, surprisingly, it was Russia that called the American on his unusual behavior.

"Comrade, You are not sick, da? I could give you some Russian medicine." Russia commented with a smile holding up a small medicinal bottle that had the skull and crossbones on it.

"Naw, The hero never gets sick! I just wanted to finish this up quickly so I could introduce you to some people." The American stated.

"Amerique, who iz it that you wish us to meet?" France asked.

"My kids dudes! I got 50 of them!" America yelled in his typical behavior.

"WHAT?!" Everyone screamed.

"How do you have 50 kids, aru?!" China asked

"Dude, they're my states. I have 50 states see, and each one has a personification… well, I guess at least one state has two personifications, but that's beside the point right now. I want you to meet them! Are you ready?!"

Everyone groaned dreading the worst. Well, they were right; meeting 50 teenagers of various stages in their teen life was definitely what could consider as the Third World War. Everyone started looking around, waiting for the demons to just jump out from the walls and introduce themselves. England was nervous for 13 specific kids who he was sure wanted to burn him alive. However, when America didn't say anything and they didn't hear footsteps they faced the American once more. Up on the screen America's presentation was gone and in its place was an internet browser on the page of youtube. There were multiple videos in the list, and the first one was pretty multicolored. Alfred clicked it, put the vid so it was on the whole screen and waited.

As soon as it started everyone had various expressions; some had looks of disbelief, others had looks of disappointment, and other similar reactions could be seen on everyone's face; minus Japan, but that was normal. He did have the same emotions as everyone else as he looked at the screen. The video started out simple enough; states talking, insulting each other, typical sibling love. However the nations' reactions when one of the states called her neighbor state a communist there was a collective gasp; not only from the remaining states, but the countries as well. America was just smiling like the naïve idiot that most people thought he was… scratch that, that EVERYONE thought he was.

From that one comment you had states punching states, one state stabbed another state with corn, Vermont and NH dumped (maple) syrup onto the states that were directly below them. Maryland stayed out of it, Michigan was mock sword fighting with the half of himself that was across the lake; Idaho, Washington, California and Nevada threw Oregon into the ocean, New York got blown in half. All in all it was very…familiar; except the nations didn't have access to all the guns and nukes that were used. At the end Hawaii was squished by Alaska who just gave an 'oops' kind of smile.

Russia beamed proudly when Alaska made their debut. France was somewhat crying seeing how most of the states that were his first actually were the ones that fought the most and were the more brutal ones. England was both mortified and amused by the whole ordeal. Italy was laughing at it, America joined in, Prussia was declaring how 'awesome' the whole set up and small video was. Needless to say the nations were definitely NOT expecting that this was what America meant when he said 'meet the states'. The room went silent, except for Italy and America laughing, at once and the nations looked at America.

"America, tell me you don't actually have 50 kids…" Spain asked.

"Uh, in truth, yeah I do… But they're good kids! The states aren't as bad as this video makes it out to be! I swear!"

"America… WHY didn't you SAY so sooner?" England asked.

"Umm, the hero needs to exit stage left." He stopped at the door before turning around and quickly declaring, "The Hero declares this meeting is over! See ya!" With that he ran out followed closely by England, France and Spain.

Everyone else just looked at each other and figured they might as well call it a day. The host wasn't going to be coming back…and if he did, he wouldn't be able to do anything useful.

**_Owari_**

* * *

_haha, America got the nations. This also was slightly inspired (at least the ending) by the many fics out there who make the nations actually meet the states. ^^_

_Just to put this out there: I LOVE YOU WASHINGTON STATE! Ok, I'm done now. lol_


	18. Canada's Revenge somewhat

_This was inspired by a conversation by a fellow user AND a fellow person from my state. The idea actually happened, and I thought that only Canada and America could pull it off. Oh, and Canada needed a little bit of love; ya know, to get noticed more. ^^_

_For more information about this read the end.  
_

* * *

**Canada's Revenge...somewhat**

America dragged Canada to the nearby church. Usually America didn't go, but he had reviews of a play that was taking place and he really wanted to see it. The reviews had said nothing but good things about the play, even though it was a Christian play dealing with the end of world or something. America and Canada got in, paid for the tickets and sat in the chairs.

The stage was well placed. It looked like the inside of an old house, on the left there was a small bedroom and a wall with a door on it. The backdrop had an opening where people could walk in, the wall continuing right, and a window. The right wall had a door that clearly indicated that it led outside. A table stood in the middle of the stage, with a chair at the end toward the back wall, a pitcher of water and what looked like a bowl or two. The lights dimmed indicating that the play was about to start.

As they watched, America and Canada could only be shocked at the content of the play. America didn't understand why he heard some people shed tears and such. It was sad, but wasn't this pretty standard? Wasn't this just what happened during wars? I mean, maybe not all the time, but… it did happen in a way, right? Four guards came in, and America knew that they were nothing more than teenagers; both the actors and the parts themselves. Eventually at the end of the play, none of the…believers, as they had put it, were alive. They had all been taken out and shot, just because of their belief. America did not like that idea. However, he did realize that it was a play, and shrugged it off. America wouldn't come to that, would it? He wouldn't be put in that position? I mean, America (the nation) had religious freedom and it had survived that way for over 200 years… it wouldn't change, would it?

After the play they got to talking to the cast and one girl, the girl who was the youngest, and yet had the biggest role of the guards, got to talking with them about it. They had learned that in the few days that they had performed they had done a lot of things to mess with the actors… while they performed. The girl shared that one night they spiked the water with Lemon Juice, without the cast knowing; another night the pitcher fell, so they had to improvise and clean up the water, but what caught America's interest was that she said every night her brother (another guard), would throw their mom against the door trying to break it. It actually cracked eventually.

America walked out with Canada and sent him a smirk. Canada knew that smirk. He knew that his brother was planning something, most likely dealing with the door.

"Hey, bro. Let's make a grand entrance at the meeting, ok?"

Canada got an idea of his own, "Sure. If you let me shove you into the door."

"Aww come on bro, that's so unheroic!" America cried.

"Fine, we'll just spike the nation's water with Lemon Juice." Canada shrugged knowing that was not what America wanted.

"You're not going to help any other way, are you?" Canada shook his head. "Fine, Canadia, you can shove me into the door. Just not too hard ok? The Hero can't get hurt!" America agreed.

*Next G8 Meeting*

The other 6 nations were sitting around the table waiting for America to arrive. He was late, as usual, but this was way too late even for him. The silence was about to be broken by an impatient England when the heard something slam against the wall down the hall. The shouts (they were still quiet, but definitely loud enough to hear in the silence) could be heard. England stood up and walked to the door to see what the commotion was all about, when the doors caved in and England was squished underneath a familiar blonde. He looked up and saw another blonde, wearing a US army standard camo outfit.

Nothing else happened until the blonde that had a gun* broke up laughing. He reached out his hand and the other blonde grabbed it. Helping his brother up Canada pointed group. America saw the reactions and couldn't help but join his brother in his laughter. Fueling each other's laughter they ended up on the ground holding the stomachs because it was so bad.

"What do you think you Bloody Wankers are doing?" England yelled.

That caused them to laugh harder, but America managed to get out, "Sorry. *laughter* we wanted to see *Laughter* your *Laughter* reactions."

Suddenly America felt a gun to his head, "Dude, what you doing? This wasn't pa-"

Canada was still laughing as he also got America. The nations looked appalled when Canada removed the gun and just tossed it down without a care. America noticed the looks that the nations were giving Canada then looked at the gun.

"Oh, guys, don't worry, the gun is fake." America said standing up putting an arm on Canada's shoulder and kinda leaning on it. "I guess I'll have to fix the door too, huh?"

After the nations had recovered (about 10 minutes later), the meeting started. Everyone would shoot Canada looks every now and then and they began to fear the kind smile that seemed to fit on Canada's face. The question now arose; would they ever forget Canada again?

More than likely they will still not notice Canada… although, on a good note, they'll remember his name.

*que 'Remember the Name' by Fort Minor*

_**Owari**_

* * *

_If you notice how vague I was being with the whole religious thing, then you should know that I am not trying to preach or anything. It was necessary to give as background, and therefore it is put in there. It is in no way meant to offend or diss any other religion. I am putting this out there now._

_Background that wasn't put in:  
_

_1) The guards wore military camo. Actual camo and boots.  
2) the guns the guards used were toy guns with electrical tape covering the orange tip. We got LOTS of comments about real they looked.  
3) everything mentioned actually did happen. The water that spilled was indeed cleaned up via improv... perfect improv.  
_

_If you have questions about this, feel free to ask._


	19. Dangers of Karaoke

_So this one I got the crazy idea when I read a friends status page on facebook. I'm going to quote her since it's so much better than explaining it:_

_"The best part of losing your voice is making people sound like they are crazy when they talk to you. I can only use hand motions, but they still answer me like normal. So, to anybody listening in they will sound like they are having a conversation with an imaginary person, not a person who lost their voice."_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Dangers of Karaoke**

Everyone knows that America was loud and obnoxious. You would be considered having lived underneath a rock if you didn't know that. Now, you're probably asking why I would mention something obvious, right? Have you ever wondered if he actually is ever quiet? Does he ever shut up? Sleeping doesn't count. Well, I'll let you ponder that one.

Keep pondering.

OK. So now that you have pondered those questions, I can tell you that the answer to those two questions is as simple as 'yes'. It would take extreme circumstances, and that is where this story begins.

It's not as common knowledge that America does karaoke as it is with Japan. Nevertheless, Alfred is not a stranger to that particular form of entertainment. Hmm, it appears I'm stalling in a vain attempt at suspense. Well, let's just get to the actual story and skip the background, shall we?

America walked into the ballroom that would be hosting the first party of the holiday season. He walked in silent, looking around for either of his two brothers. He found Canada first standing against the wall looking lonely and decided that he would keep him company. The other nations hadn't even seen America enter, but being twins, brothers and neighbors Canada had known when America entered, and that something was wrong. The fact that America was walking toward Canada wasn't helping any in Canada assumption.

"Hello, Al." Canada greeted.

America just waved.

"You seem to be fine." Canada replied as if America had actually answered. "I'm doing pretty good too."

America just stood there smiling and giving a thumbs up to Canada. He also noticed when Canada turned to him.

"Went Karaoke again?" Canada asked.

America nodded.

"Even though you knew that today was a Christmas party? Why?" Canada asked.

America thought for a moment before smiling and putting his hands behind his head and leaning against the wall.

"You are so irresponsible. Just because it's fun doesn't mean you can go do it when there's a party that you have to be at." Canada explained.

America shrugged.

"Ah, America-san. You made it." Japan came up and stood next to Canada.

Japan and Canada were the only two nations who knew that America liked Karaoke and even had almost an unhealthy addiction to it; even though he didn't do it as much as Japan did. It was Japan, actually, that introduced the American to said entertainment. America sent him a wave and a nod.

"Did you spend arru night at karaoke?" Japan asked.

America did a bunch of gestures that resembled what we know as sign language. If it really was sign language is a whole different story. Canada, apparently, knew how to translate.

"Even if you deserved it and your boss invited you, you should have known better." Canada scolded in his quiet tone.

"How rong were you at karaoke?" Japan asked.

Another thoughtful silence until America held up 7 fingers.

"7 hours?" Canada and Japan said in unison.

That drew looks. Everyone nearby turned and saw the group of three. They began to back away, fearful that they were going insane. They hadn't heard Canada speaking, but they had heard Japan. That was where they started to think that they were going insane.

"America-san, you should rearry stop going for so rong at a time. You wirru rose your boice."

America looked down and nodded. He already had.

"Well, let this be a lesson to you, eh?" Canada stated for the umpteenth time.

Now, let's switch to the crowd members and see what they thought when they heard these exchanges. No one had seen America enter or head to Canada. France was talking with his two best buds of all time, standing relatively close to the duo. England was having a very gentlemanly and intellectual conversation with Austria on the other side of the twins. Remember, neither group saw them.

"Even though you knew you would be going to a party? Why?" They heard someone ask.

They groups looked at each other at the somewhat loud, but still quiet tone. After a while they began to doubt their sanity.

"You are so irresponsible! Just because it's fun doesn't mean you can go do it when there's a party that you have to be at." They heard the voice again.

Then silence reigned for a little longer. They heard the familiar Japanese accent, and the other voice, but brushed it off as a conversation. It wasn't until the cry in unison that they actually turned to look at where the sound was coming from.

"7 hours?!"

They turned and saw that it was indeed Japan, and two… whoever the country North of America was. Despite one of them wearing America's clothes, it just couldn't be the loud mouthed obnoxious American. England shared a look with Austria and they both dispersed into the crowd.

"Really, you have to take it into moderation. What will your boss think?" France, Spain and Prussia all heard the quiet voice again.

"If that is true America-san. Missing work is rearry irresponibru of you." Japan remarked.

The group of three looked again, and knew that not only were they going insane, but that Japan was also insane as well. They too went to hide in the crowd.

Now America was able to see the two groups, since Canada and Japan's backs were to the group, and began to laugh hoarsely. In response to the inquisitive looks he was receiving he pointed to the crowd. The two others looked and saw that England, Austria, France, Spain and Prussia were all giving them wary looks and backing away. Japan and Canada sighed and turned to leave the American alone. Canada didn't get more than a few steps before he looked back and saw the sad look on his brother's face. Japan continued, and Canada knew that his brother wouldn't be alive by the end of the night if he didn't have anyone to talk to. Canada also knew that no one would talk to him, and if they did, they would mistake for him America. So, deciding to keep his brother company and enjoy the silence for once, he headed back and sat with the American.

Although America flailed his hands, explaining the day and everything else he would normally talk about with a smile and a really hoarse and quiet laugh, Canada enjoyed the rare silence. He knew that two days from now America would be back to his normally loud self, and he wanted to enjoy the peace that came with not having his loud brother taking the spot light all the time.

_**Owari**_

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed... I really need some ideas that venture away from America... might as well rename this to America's drabbles.. lol Please review. Any and ALL Ideas are welcome. only exception is Yaoi. I will not right that stuff.  
_


	20. 12 DoC: Day 12

_Okay, so I was wondering what to do for Christmas AND to update. I remembered I had a picture dealing with the song "12 days of Christmas". It was Hetalia style and I present to you these very short drabbles leading up to Christmas._

* * *

**12th day of Christmas**

Prussia woke up to the sound of birds chirping. To him it was the sound of a new day, and laziness. Laziness usually including beer. He got dressed and went downstairs, Gilbird perching on his head on his way toward the kitchen. He began making breakfast, knowing that Germany wouldn't be up for a few more minutes and he wanted to be a good brother and make West a lunch.

And before you ask; he wasn't actually making breakfast to say sorry for doing anything. He actually didn't cause trouble for West for a few weeks. It's almost like a Christmas present!

Anyway, Just as he finished he saw West coming down from his room, ready for the day. He also had just finished putting breakfast on the tables, along with plates and beer when he heard even more chirping. This time it wasn't outside. 12 chicks, looking exactly like Gilbird, flew in and landed on Prussia. He had no idea what to do, but he quickly began to laugh crazily happily and get a mischievous aura.

West decided to abandon his brother to the twelve chicks that were now perching on his brother's head and shoulders.

"_One the twelfth day of Christmas, Hetalia gave to me: __**Twelve chicks a-perchin'**__"_

_**TBC**  
_

* * *

_So sorry it's so late. I will be putting the piece of the song that corresponds to what the small drabbles are about. Since when I post this, it is still 12 days before Christmas (according to my time), then it will work.  
_

_Expect the 11th day of Christmas posted within a few hours. ^^ After that, I will post once a day, with the count down.  
_

_Enjoy!_


	21. 12 DoC: Day 11

_Ok, Here's the 11th day of Christmas. What will happen? Read and find out!_

_Oh, and please review. ^^ It makes me happy and encourages me to find some inspiration and write._

* * *

**11th day of Christmas**

Australia decided to host an early Christmas party, since America had already sent out invites for his. All the nations showed up, and Australia grabbed his surf board.

"Come on, mates!" He held up his surf board. The nations all looked at each other wondering what to do.

Seychelles grabbed a board and ran toward Australia. She was all game for some surfin'. Being an Island nation and one that no one really visits, she was so willing to show off her surfin' skills. Romano and Italy joined in, Turkey joined, Prussia, America, Canada, England, Spain and France all reluctantly followed Seychelles example. Well, America, Russia, Italy, Spain and Canada didn't wait a second to follow after Seychelles.

They hit the waves, and the 11 surfers all surfed in a line, half of them laughing (including America, Spain and a few others) a few of them looked like they'd rather be dead (Romano being one. He's such a scaredy cat, ain't he?). a few more were smiling and having a blast, and Russia… well what can we say?

Russia had somehow managed to surf WITH his pipe, and his evil aura was very prominent. Who knows if he was scared, enjoying himself or was experiencing something else. They rode the wave, side by side enjoying every minute of it. Australia told everyone to do it again, this time wearing Santa hats. Everyone was game for it (some more so than others *cough*romano*cough*). He even asked Japan to take a picture. Japan, being Japan, agreed.

They went once more and Japan snapped the perfect picture. He would send a copy to Australia when he gets a chance.

"_On the 12__th__ day of Christmas, hetalia gave to me: 12 chicks a-perchin, __**11 santas surfin'**__."_

_**TBC**  
_

* * *

_So, now you have the 12th, and 11th day of Christmas. By the time Christmas rolls around, the whole song will be posted. The bolded part of the song, is the part that was written about.  
_

_You guys want to guess what's next? ^^ What will the 10th day of Christmas hold?  
_


	22. 12 DoC: Day 10

_A/N: There's 10 more days left until Christmas. Here's the 10th day. I know it may be going backwards, but... well, this works. It's a count down.**  
**_

_Don't forget to review! Constructive criticism is welcome. Flames will be fuel for the fire.  
_

* * *

**10****th**** day of Christmas**

Italy was tasked of making dinner for America's Christmas party. Well, he was one of few. America wanted pizza, so Italy went out and got cheese, tomatoes (to make fresh sauce, 'cause nothing is better than fresh anything), flour, butter and whatever else is needed to make pizza's. He then went home and began to make preparations. America had told him it was okay to use his house, seeing as the party was going to be the following afternoon. Italy was 've~'ing all over the kitchen, enjoying himself. He even began to start singing an Italian song. He made the dough and realized that he made too much.

"Looks like I will just make ten pizzas~!" Italy declared to no one.

He set to work. Now being Italian, he has some skills; some epically awesome skills. Once he divided the dough into 10 different balls, he began to start tossing one. Then after a few, tossed another, then another. Eventually he was juggling ten pizzas, each of which was spinning as they were tossed in the air.

See? I told he had some epically awesome skills. I mean, who in the world could make ten pizzas, at once AND have them spin? Yeah, no one but Italy; home of the pasta and pizza.

"_On the Twelfth Day of Christmas Hetalia gave to me; twelve chicks a-perchin', eleven Santas surfin',__** 10 pizzas spinning…**__"_

_**TBC**  
_

* * *

_A/N: So? Are you guys enjoying these? I know they may not be fully possible, but Italy has to be good at something, since he runs from battle and is weak, da? Why not be epically awesome at making pizzas(Pasta is in included, but since it is about pizza...)?  
_

_btw, Epically Awesome greater than Prussia Awesome. ^^ at least, in my vocab. =D  
_

_I am so thankful for all you viewers! Even though there's little reviews, the amount of people reading make me very happy and make it worthwhile. so Thank you!  
_


	23. 12 DoC: Day 9

_A/N: hey look! England shows up! It's a chapter where I don't torture Iggy OR America!_

* * *

**9th Day of Christmas**

England was debating if he should prove that his fairy friends were real or not. Unfortunately, he wasn't how to do that. He did see some of his fairy friends flying around though; blue, green, purple, pink, violet, yellow, pale green, orange and teal. He watched as the 9 fairies danced around enjoying themselves. He smiled as they danced around his room. It was when he realized that it was the Christmas season, and that the season was supposed to be magical, that he realized what he needed.

He hurried to his room and found the book with a possible spell in it. He called to his fairy friends, and had them stand in the circle. He told them what the spell was going to do, and then asked them to accompany him to the G8 meeting the next day. He cast the spell and smiled as he knew it worked.

*The next day at the G8 meeting*

Everyone walked in and sat down. America was about to start, but was stopped by 9 fairies flying all around. One or two would land on England's shoulders before leaving once again. They couldn't believe that England's 'imaginary' friends were real. Or maybe they were just tricks of the light. The other members of the G8 were also looking at them though, so America figured they had to be real.

"Dude, Iggy, are those… fairies?" America asked.

"Of course they are. I told you they were real." England replied offhandedly.

England was enjoying the looks on the other nations faces. It was the Christmas season, and his gift to the nations was proof that he was not crazy, and that he did, in fact, have fairy friends.

"_On the 12__th__ day of Christmas, Hetalia gave to me; __twelve chicks a-perchin', eleven Santas surfin',__ten pizzas spinning, **nine fairies glowing**…"_

**_TBC_**

* * *

_A/N: So, how are you liking this? I have decided that the last chapter will indeed be a full fledged drabble (much like my other ones). None of this really really short stuff. I also hope it will be the better of these 12 drabbles.  
_


	24. 12 DoC: Day 8

_**A/N: And here is the 8th day of Christmas. Trust me, it will all make better sense when we reach day one (aka: Christmas). At least, that's my hope and goal.**_

* * *

**8****th**** Day of Christmas**

8 nations were sitting around the conference table trying to discuss the economy problem. Unfortunately, that was not working. Having it be 8 days before Christmas wasn't helping some of the nations *cough*America*cough*. They weren't getting anywhere, so Germany called the meeting back to order.

"Okay dudes, since Christmas is coming up I vote we put on a party!" America suggested.

For once, no one commented on America's idea. They actually thought, perhaps this was a good thing. The only people who were excited about this idea were Italy, America, France and Canada. The others were hoping it wasn't going to be like last years. Japan just hoped he wasn't going to be stuck with the bill.

"Ve~ Let us turn this room into the party room!" Italy cried.

"Location has been found! Now we need food, decorations, music, and invitations!" America called out what was needed.

England spoke up with the job that seemed to be less hassle, "I will send out the invitations and help with food."

"I will make the food." Italy and France volunteered, after hearing England offering to make food.

"Great! Japan, Germany, and Russia can decorate! That leaves me and Canadia with the music!" America delegated.

So, for the first time in decades, at least eight of the nations agreed on something.

"_On the 12th day of Christmas, Hetalia gave to me; twelve chicks a-perchin', eleven Santas surfin',ten pizzas spinning, __nine fairies glowing, __**(G)8 with one mission**__…"_

_**TBC**  
_

* * *

_**A/N: Please review. I'm loving the view numbers. Would love to have the reviews reflect the views a bit more though. ^^**  
_


	25. 12 DoC: Day 7

_**A/N: So, it's a bit late, but here's the 7th day. Enjoy!**_

* * *

**7****th**** day of Christmas**

The nations were gathering together in America for some reason or other. They knew it wasn't for the annual Christmas party, because it wasn't Christmas yet. They stood around the conference room and waited for the host to arrive. With the banging of the doors against the wall they turned to see, none other, than the hero himself; America.

"America-san, why did you caru for us?" Japan asked.

"Dudes, we're going to go caroling! It's a favorite pastime here in America, and I wanted to show it to you guys. I made lists of places for every to carol, and some song sheets as well. They're pretty common, so you guys should know the tunes! You dudes ready?" America asked.

They split into groups, got the small area that each group would cover, and then split up. The Asians were together, and decided that the songs weren't too bad… considering they had to sing it in English. It was a little harder to sing a song to a known tune in a different language, than in your native tongue, but they'd give it a shot. They walked toward their first destination and Korea knocked. The door opened and a man stood there.

"We would rike to sing for you." Japan stated.

The man smiled and gave them the okay. He then signaled the rest of his family to come over. The Asians bowed as one before singing the first tune on their list 'Silent Night'. Japan started to produce the music (mainly just humming and keeping beat), while the other nations broke out in song. Vietnam and Taiwan sang harmony, as China, South Korea and Hong Kong sang melody. Once they finished the family clapped and handed them cookies and some hot chocolate.

They accepted and gave another synchronized bow and thank you and then left.

"_On the 12th day of Christmas, Hetalia gave to me; twelve chicks a-perchin', eleven Santas surfin',ten pizzas spinning, __nine fairies glowing, (G)8 with one mission__, __**seven Asians bowing**__…"_

**_TBC_**

* * *

_**A/N: So? How was this one? Sorry it's late...again**  
_


	26. 12 DoC: Day 6

_**A/N: It's late again! I'm sorry! The idea never came, so I sought the help of one of my reviewers. Thanks for the idea girisu no neko! ^^**_

* * *

**6th Day of Christmas**

Greece had just received an invitation to a 'G8 Christmas Party'. He wondered why the sudden change in name, but brushed it off when he noticed it wasn't the American's handwriting. He thought about it, and mindlessly scratched the six cats that were using him as a jungle gym. He didn't mind though. He closed his eyes and thought about whether or not he would go. He was about to drift off to sleep when he heard the most unusual, and yet not quite unusual sound; cats meowing. What was unusual was that it they did it at different times, and they had different levels. An idea formed in his mind. He placed the cats in front of him and looked at them.

Moving his hands, one by one the cats began to mew at different times. It was quite an amazing sight. Greece was surprised that they would allow him to direct them like this. He silenced them and they stayed silent, looking at him in anticipation and wonderment. He got ready again and orchestrated a different song. To anyone listening it would be a must hear; cats singing (or mewing in this case, since cats can't talk), to a Christmas tune. What tune would that be you ask? Well, It's a very familiar tune, I believe it's called… "The twelve days of Christmas". Or I guess it could be 'The twelve days of mewmas'. Hehehe

He knew Japan would love this, since the island nation shares his love of cats. At the end, Greece gave a smile and decided that he would show the world just how amazing cats were.

"_On the 12th day of Christmas, Hetalia gave to me; twelve chicks a-perchin', eleven Santas surfin',ten pizzas spinning, nine fairies glowing, (G)8 with one mission, __seven Asians bowin',__** six cats mewing**__…"_

_**TBC**_

* * *

_**A/N: Ok, so this one is slightly different than the picture, but it does still work. The original line for this was "six cats a-sleepin'" But this works just well, and Greece's Kitty gave me a wonderful idea. so I changed it. Still fits the tune, so I'm not complaining. ^^  
**_

_**Next up: America...  
**_


	27. 12 DoC: Day 5

_A/N: Ok, Let's see who catches the reference that I have put in here. ^^_

* * *

**5th Day of Christmas**

The countdown continues; five more days before Christmas. America was stoked for the holiday to be here. Despite what the other nations said, he could be very giving, he wasn't the selfish person that they all thought. He had the perfect gift to give everyone this holiday season. He thought that England might not come, even though he kind of indicated he would. America was going to give him the perfect gift! He stopped by the place he needed to go before meeting up with England. He had arranged to have a World meeting the 3 days before Christmas Eve, and then the party would be thrown the evening of the 24th and go all night. Since 'santa' was going to be there anyway (at least, America hoped that Finladn would stay), it didn't matter if they slept or not. He continued, after paying for the gift, and went straight to England's hotel room.

*knock knock* "England" *knock knock* "England" *knock knock* "England"

"What do you want you git? Stop making that irritating noise!" England opened the door, effectively stopping America's continuous knocking attempts.

"I came to give you your present early. Since, ya know, you've never liked getting presents with everyone else." America held out the bag that held his gift.

"America, I don't want your fast food." England said making no move to take it.

"C'mon England. It's actually pretty good. Come on. Just take it. It's a gift, it's not polite to reject it, right?" America asked.

Angrily England grabbed the bag turned around and shut the door. He opened and saw that it was hamburgers. Yes plural. He looked closer and counted: five hamburgers. England smile at the sentiment. It wasn't many, but it was the exact amount of hamburgers until Christmas.

"_On the 12th day of Christmas, Hetalia gave to me; twelve chicks a-perchin', eleven Santas surfin',ten pizzas spinning, nine fairies glowing, (G)8 with one mission, seven Asians bowin',__six cats mewing__, __**fiiiiiive hamburgeeeeeeers**__…"_

_**TBC**_

* * *

_A/N: Hey look! I updated on time this time! Aren't I nice? There's now just a few more days until everything comes together. Anyone want to guess who's next? I'll give ya hint:  
_

_Next Time: England, Sealand, America, Canada and Hong Kong.  
_

_Anyone know what's gonna happen? ^^  
_

_**Greece's Kitty: Yes, yes you are pyschic. ^^ I hope that chapter worked for you though.**  
_


	28. 12 DoC: Day 4

_**A/N: Awww England wants to join in on the giving this time. Guess America made an impression this time... not sure why or how but...**_

* * *

**4th Day of Christmas**

England wanted to return the favor to America for giving him such a 'wonderful' Christmas present. He also figured that he might as well give a present to a few more of his former colonies. It was the season for giving wasn't it? Christmas Eve, and the party was just a few days away. He'd just have to have a test first. He got busy and finished just in time to leave and arrive at the meeting. He put them in a box, put it in his bag, and took it with him. He would just give the gifts during lunch.

The meeting passed by pretty quickly, and he didn't care if everyone thought he was planning something. In reality he wasn't plann_ing_ something, he had plan_ned_ something. There was a difference, such as being past tense. When lunch was called, he had Hong Kong, America, Sealand and Canada come over to him. He unveiled his present and forced them into their mouths. He knew that they wouldn't eat his scones any other way, and he wanted to know if they were any better. America gagged and finally managed to get the scone out of his mouth, and any bits of it being left over.

"Dude, Iggy, what was that? It tasted like burnt charcoal!" America cried.

Canada had tears coming down his eyes, as he tried to get the taste and every bit of scone out of his mouth. Sealand was freaking out, and Hong Kong was his typical stoic self. Hong Kong however, was indeed plotting the fireworks that would be going off in England's home. He was NOT amused by this.

"_On the 12th day of Christmas, Hetalia gave to me; twelve chicks a-perchin', eleven Santas surfin',ten pizzas spinning, nine fairies glowing, (G)8 with one mission, seven Asians bowin',six cats mewing, __fiiiiiive hamburgeeeeeeers__, __**four blackened scones**__…"_

_**TBC**_

* * *

_**A/N: So these past few drabbles have probably put the characters as OOC, but I'm trying to write based off of a pic, so it's not too easy. lol  
**_

_**Next up: If I say, it would ruin it methinks. Plus, something BAD is going to go down... hehehe All I will say is: Go Finland!  
**_


	29. 12 DoC: Day 3

_**A/N: We have two more days until you know what Hetalia gave to me for Christmas. ^^ Trust me, it'll be an... awesome... ending. *grin***_

* * *

**3rd Day of Christmas**

France, Prussia and Spain were all gathered together reading the invitations that they had received. France knew that England had written them and sent them out. France's living room was dead silent, so silent you could hear a pin drop and sound like a bomb… yeah, that quiet. Anyway, the silence lasted for a while, no one wanting to break it. However, the BTT couldn't stay quiet for long.

"Ve have to make an awesome entrance." Prussia stated.

"How do we that?" Spain asked.

"Ve visit Finland of course." Prussia answered.

The other two looked at him before realization dawned 30 minutes later. They shared a grin and agreed that they would definitely have to do that. They arranged to go to Finland's place and set off that night. They arrived right on time (evening, if you were curious) and waited until the house lights were off. They snuck around, finding the building where Finland kept his sleigh. They found it and jumped in. France, being France, took off his shirt and the three of them each put something on their heads; Spain had reindeer antlers, France had a blue bow, and Prussia had a Santa hat. They took off and made the mistake of yelling as they flew out of the building. Finland was on his way to check on his sleigh (he also had a feeling that something was happening concerning his precious sleigh), and was heading out. When he saw what happened, he brought out a gun, and aimed it. Taking his time, he pulled the trigger effectively bringing the sleigh down; throwing France into a snow drift… head first. Smiling from ear to ear Finland put his sleigh back where it was.

"_On the 12th day of Christmas, Hetalia gave to me; twelve chicks a-perchin', eleven Santas surfin',ten pizzas spinning, nine fairies glowing, (G)8 with one mission, seven Asians bowin',six cats mewing, fiiiiiive hamburgeeeeeeers, __four blackened scones__, __**three bad friends**__…"_

_**TBC**_

* * *

_**A/N: If you wanna guess who or what will be next, go ahead. lol or perhaps who will star in the 1st thing that Hetalia gave to me... ^^  
**_


	30. 12 DoC: Day 2

_**A/N: Gah! Sorry, I missed a day! Oh well. I blame the sickness that I was under. That was not fun. I had to go home early from work! It makes me kinda sad... I hated leaving my coworkers with the work =( I could have sworn I also updated... oh well. here's another update, followed closely by the 1st day of Christmas... on... duh duh duh, Christmas! SO I guess it worked out.**_

* * *

**2nd Day of Christmas**

America was getting everything ready, adding finishing touches when he heard the knock at the door. Opening it, he saw that both Italy's were standing there; Italy with a giant smile, and Romano with his typical expression, bored and angry expression.

"What are you guys doin' here?" America asked.

"We came to help. See? We brought Pizza, and Pasta and other types of food!" Italy explained.

"You do know the party is tomorrow, right?" America pointed out.

"I thought it was today! Ve~ The food will be cold then!" Italy complained.

"Well, come on in. I'll help ya eat it." America moved aside for the two Italy bros to move in.

They set up the food and Canada joined them later. He had a box of CDs that would be used as the music. They sat down, ate lunch, and got to know each other a little better. America and Italy already knew each other quite well, but Romano was still a mystery. After eating America and Canada invited the Italy's to help them out with the last finishing touches. The Italy's agreed and they finished in record time.

"_On the 12th day of Christmas, Hetalia gave to me; twelve chicks a-perchin', eleven Santas surfin',ten pizzas spinning, nine fairies glowing, (G)8 with one mission, seven Asians bowin',six cats mewing, fiiiiiive hamburgeeeeeeers, __four blackened scones__, three bad friends,__** two Italy's**__…"_

* * *

_**A/N: So here's the second day, hope you enjoyed. Sorry it's so late!**  
_


	31. 12 DoC: Finale, Including 12 DoC: Day 1

_**A/N: Ok, so here's the party. I hope you can get an idea of what it's like through these small little snippets. ^^ It's not as Awesome as I hoped it would be, but I think it's not too bad. ^^  
**_

_****__**Please enjoy**_!

* * *

**12 days of Christmas Finale  
**

Everyone... or at least the majority of the nations, had gathered in the room and were waiting for the party to start.**  
**

_**One the twelfth day of Christmas, Hetalia gave to me: **_

_**Twelve chicks a-perchin'**_

Prussia walked into the room with 12 little Gilbird's resting on his head and shoulders. He was the last one… along with Germany, but he didn't seem to care. Aside from his yell of "Ve're Awesomely late Vest!" the chicks were a clear indicator of who had entered the room.

* * *

_**On the 11**__**th**__** day of Christmas Hetalia gave to me:**_

_**11 santas surfin'**_

America had started a slide show, and the picture that seemed to present was pictures of 11 of the nations, dressed as Santa's surfing off the coast of Australia. All the nations that went cheered for the memories and the fun that they had. It had been an awesome time; no cold, warm weather and all out fun. Even Russia didn't try to kill anyone! Well, that could be, because he was trying to stay on his board for the majority of the time, but let's not get into that, da?

* * *

_**On the 10**__**th**__** day of Christmas Hetalia gave to me:**_

_**10 Pizza's spinning**_

Italy had placed the 10 pizzas that he had prepared, but not cooked for this reason, on the table. He had cooked it before entering the room, so they were nice and warm. In order to join the festivities, he held the finished pizzas and spun them with such skill and accuracy that they landed in a row on the table. Everyone was in awe at the skill that the Italian possessed. He might not be good at fighting, but he certainly was not unskilled.

* * *

_**On the 9**__**th**__** day of Christmas Hetalia gave to me:**_

_**9 Fairies glowing**_

England watched, and smiled at how successful this was. He waved his hands and 9 fairies that had followed him, were made visible. Everyone gasped at the 9 colors that flew around; blue, green, purple, pink, violet, yellow, pale green, orange and teal. They danced around, spreading some cheer that just made this Christmas seem more magical than previous. Even England was enjoying himself!

* * *

_**On the 8**__**th**__** day of Christmas Hetalia gave to me:**_

_**(G)8 with one mission**_

The G8 were enthused that everyone seemed to be enjoying the Christmas party. The other G8 members (besides America) agreed that America did have a wonderful idea when he suggested it. The decorations were done beautifully, and both America and Canada became DJs for the evening. France had brought some escargot, and some other French dishes. Russia brought a type of food as well, figuring they would enjoy some piroshky. England welcomed the nations as they arrived.

* * *

_**On the 7**__**th**__** day of Christmas Hetalia gave to me:**_

_**7 Asians bowing**_

The seven Asian nations came in, cold from caroling and bowed in response. They gave a bow to everyone that welcomed them and they enjoyed every minute of the party… at least, up to this point. The music wasn't too bad, as it was a mix of every type of music in the world. The Asian nations caught the eye of the two North American bros, and gave them a bow in thanks.

* * *

_**On the 6**__**th**__** day of Christmas, Hetalia gave to me:**_

_**6 cats mewing**_

Greece entered the room, with an entourage of cats. They were all mewing and they followed Greece as he went up to the two DJs. He asked them if he could have a moment with the microphone, and the brothers agreed. They finished the song and Canada took the microphone.

"The next song will be done by Greece!" He called into the microphone.

Greece took his position, and the cats took their positions as well. The mic was set on the ground, where the cats mewing would be picked up. He began to conduct the cats, and a familiar tune began to play.

* * *

_**On the 5**__**th**__** day of Christmas, Hetalia gave to me:**_

_**Fiiiiiiiive hamburgeeeeeeeeers**_

America brought in a giant plate of hamburgers. Everyone looked at him, like he was insane and most of them turned away in disgust. America knew they didn't like the hamburgers that he ate, so them made in different ways, and categorized effectively. He set them on the table as Greece continued to conduct; the chirping of the bakers dozen Gilbird's making a beautiful melody that worked. He placed a sign near the hamburgers that said "take no more than 5". He even followed that rule, much to the surprise of the nations.

The pictures were still playing in the background.

* * *

_**On the 4**__**th**__** day of Christmas, Hetalia gave to me:**_

_**4 blackened scones**_

England brought in some scones, with a sign that said, take four. No one was surprised when the nations took to America's hamburgers, rather than the scones that tasted like charcoal, and didn't look much better.

* * *

_**On the 3**__**rd**__** day of Christmas, Hetalia gave to me:**_

_**3 bad friends**_

Everyone noticed when Finland joined the party late, and the BTT all scurried away. They ran as far as they could away from the nation. They certainly didn't want to get pelted again. Once was enough. Just at that moment, the picture of the BTT being shot down by Finland appeared on the screen. Everyone had a laugh at the trios expense.

They did deserve what they got.

* * *

_**On the 2**__**nd**__** day of Christmas, Hetalia gave to me:**_

_**2 Italy's**_

Both Italy's were present and accounted for. Everyone was surprised that Italy was hanging out with Romano, rather than annoying Germany. The two Italy's seemed to be talking with serious expressions. It would be a little later that the nations would find out that both Italy's were planning a surprise. They left and came back with a giant cake… well, more like a butler came back pushing a giant cake.

This made the nations all turn to look. Greece had finished his symphony, and the N. American bros had taken their positions back. Every eye was now on the giant Christmas cake. When the butler left silence reigned for a few minutes, before the top of the cake erupted and out popped the two Italy's both wearing Santa outfits.

* * *

_**On the first day of Christmas, Hetalia gave to me:**_

_**Prussia in a raaandom bush**_

Without further delay Japan went to the computer and plugged in his camera. It was a new one, and he had a video that he wanted to show. He wasn't going to say how or when he got it, but he felt that it needed to be shown. If only because it amused him, and he knew other nations would appreciate it. The video started just as the lights dimmed.

'_Germany was walking through the snow, coming home from a long day at work. He was hoping beyond hope that he wouldn't have to deal with his brother's mess when he arrived home. He knew his brother was so irresponsible. He was just a block away when he heard the rustling of a bush. He slowed, and in the pale light of the full moon he could have sworn he saw the bush move. He continued to walk, and when he had just passed it he heard the rustle of the bush again. He stopped, and turned toward the bush. _

"_VEST!" A voice and the sudden movement made Germany jump and draw the gun that he had on him at all times._

_He put his gun back into its holster and grabbed the arm of his brother. He then began to drag him back to the house, with every intention of locking Prussia in his room, and not feeding him dinner.'_

Everyone laughed at the video, and looked around to congratulate whoever had taken it and showed it. Unfortunately, they never found the small island nation in the corner hiding a smile and a laugh.

* * *

_**A/N: Please review and let me know how I did! I love any and all reviews! Thanks to all my awesomely epic readers (those who have reviewed and those who don't).**_

_**Oh, and Merry Christmas! Hope it's a good one!  
**_


	32. Happy New Year!

_A/N: Okay, so this is slightly late, but it still works, as it is still New Year's where I am, and in the US. So to everyone of my readers who are already on January 2nd, Happy Belated New Year's!_

* * *

**Happy New Year!**

Every year the nations gather at a designated house and celebrate the coming of the New Year. They celebrate it, the way that the hosting country does. This year, it was celebrated at America's house. When the nations arrived, they saw that it wasn't like any of his other parties. Christmas lights were still up at his house, but inside, there weren't really any decorations. There was a table full of snacks, and party hats and everything else, but no actual decorations. They moved in and saw not only a giant screen TV, but also a projector.

You are probably wondering what time of day it was, correct? Well, the nations, thinking it was going to be a party, came early. Instead they were met with America opening the door and letting them in. America told them to make themselves at home, and if they wanted to pick a game to play, then they could raid his game closet. To the nation's surprise the closest wasn't filled with video games, but of board games; board games from all over; mostly of which came from Germany.

"I thought we were supposed to be having a party?" Italy asked.

"We will. But the party doesn't start till really late. Otherwise it's just a normal day to hang with friends, chat, get caught up, or to reflect."

"How late are we talking?" England asked.

"Oh, when the states come over… wait, no, they're doing it at New York's place."

America had everyone sit down and face the blank sheet that was draped in front of them. He turned on the projector and a picture showed on the screen. It was dated January first.

"Amerique, what iz zis?" France asked.

"I told ya, reflections. See, this was what started out the year. This next one" here America showed the second picture, "is a picture of the relief efforts in Japan."

_Brother my brother  
Tell me what are fighting for  
We've got to end this war  
We should love one another  
Oh, can't we just pretend  
This war never began  
We can try  
Brother my brother _

"See, we can clearly work together if we need to." America explained.

Another picture also showed everyone in Japan giving a moment of silence on the anniversary of March 11. More pictures were shown, each showing the small things that the nations did to help each other. Another picture came on screen, this time dating back a little ways.

_We face each other from different sides  
The anger burns can't remember why  
It's kind of crazy to cause so much pain  
Our foolish pride makes us hate this way_

It showed a river separating China and his allies on side, and America, South Korea and Japan on the other. It depicted a turf war over a river. Pictures of meetings and other things that occurred to resolve this issue and prevent war were shown.

Another picture was shown; this one dated the end of January and pictured street fights in Syria. Many more pictures of fights were shown.

_We watch our world fall apart  
Tell me what good is winning  
When you lose your heart_

"See all this happened in January, but despite bickering amongst us, we have retained relative peace." America explained. "This is becoming a common occurrence, but it has yet to make the world fall apart."

_Brother my brother  
Tell me what are fighting for  
Isn't life worth so much more  
We should love one another  
Oh, can't we just pretend  
This war never began  
Tell me why  
Brother my brother_

America clicked again and showed Canadian troops removing aid from a few countries, but moving that aid to countries that needed it more.

"Canadia is helping other nations, while the rest of us bicker. Can't we just all agree to help countries who need it, before we ruin the world again?"

_Yes  
We can try  
Brother my brother  
Yes_

The other countries kept silent, not because they wanted to, but because they were turned mute by the sheer reflective ability that America possessed. He was still his hyper-active, ADD, loud obnoxious self, but this time there was actual truth and thought in his words. They all turned and looked at each other, each country truly believing what the other countries were thinking.

_Let's take a moment to look deep inside  
and say we're willing to give love a try  
we're not as different as we seem to be  
there's so much more to me than what you see_

America was clicking through the pictures, each one pointing out the good and bad parts of the year. No country was safe from the pictures that were being shown. When the year began to end America didn't even turn to look at the pictures; his voice fell slightly as he neared the end. England and Japan knew what was coming; the whole world did. They knew that it would hurt the American to show any of this supposed weakness, but they waited anyway.

The first picture that showed was one of fires; all bigger than they had any right to be. Fire fighters were out in droves, and not getting any sleep.

"Fires broke out in the Pacific Northwest, tiring all units, but they still kept fighting." America then clicked to the next one, "September 11, an ambassador and troops died; and the president still showed love and sorrow and apologized."

_It don't have to be this way  
Think about the consequences  
then turn around and walk away_

"Hurricane Sandy followed, right as winter set in, leaving many homeless and without power; the shootings in two different states, close together." America vaguely explained, trying to leave out the weakness from his voice. "Many people in the nation responded, not caring about what the consequences it might have on their own Christmas, but aid arrived in many forms."

_Brother my brother  
Tell me what are fighting for  
Isn't life worth so much more  
We should love one another  
Oh, can't we just pretend  
This war never began  
Tell me why  
Brother my brother_

America than changed the slide show to show Egypt, signing a changed constitution. He also showed women protesting about a rape victim in a foreign country and many others. The other nations also saw Russia signing a piece of paper, China and Japan at a stalemate and many others.

"Being the only people of our kind, aren't we brothers? Why are we fighting each other? We may have our disagreements, some of us worse off than others, but can't we come together and help each other in time of need like we have done so many times in the past?" America asked.

_Brother my brother  
Tell me what are fighting for  
Isn't life worth so much more  
We should love one another  
Oh, can't we just pretend  
This war never began  
Tell me why  
Brother my brother_

"America, did you… did you really put this together to show us, or do you do this every year?" England asked.

"I do this every year. This world seems so dismal and bleak and hopeless, that it's easy to forget the good things that happen. By remembering what happened, we can keep the hope that our people will one day live in peace, without fear of conflict."

"You have really thought about this, haven't you?" Canada asked.

"It's usually more indepth than this, but…" America looked at the clock and saw that his whole presentation had gone far longer than he wanted. "Okay dudes! Now we can get the party started!"

America was back to his normal self. Taking the sheet down, he turned on the big screen TV and turned it to CNN; the channel that would always show the New Year ball drop. The nations came out of their shock at the sudden change that America showed, but smiled that he was back to his normal self. Maybe America was right, the nations realized, America was the one who always kept the atmosphere from becoming dismal and bleak... even if he was obnoxious. For hours, he and the rest of the nations listened to the music, ate and enjoyed themselves. Finally 11:59 came and everyone looked at the screen. Numbers started to count down, starting from 10. Each of the nations counted down in their respective languages, each one bearing a smile and holding up their newly filled glass as the number reached 1.

"Happy New Year!" America yelled with everyone on the TV.

The other nations joined in, and said the same thing in their own languages. they took clinked their glasses together and drank as the song '_Auld Lang Syne' _started to be sung by the people on the TV. The nations watched as America sang along, and the Americans gave each other the first kiss of the new year and just had a ball in general. The camera zoomed in on a group of teens, a few looking exactly like America, but the others looked enough alike to be his kids. A giant sign was being held and they were all smiling and shouting; "Happy New Year's, dad!"

The other nations agreed that though this wasn't the best party America had thrown, or the best New Year's party thrown, it was definitely the most meaningful.

_**Owari**_

* * *

_A/N: Okay, so I wanted to do something with the 'Brother, My Brother' song after just recently seeing the amv on youtube. I also wanted to update this with a New Year's drabble. So here, I present to you, a mix of both._

_**Notes:**  
_

_1) Real quick about what America said about the president apologizing... a few Americans (Wouldn't surprise me if the military thought this as well), didn't like the fact that Obama apologized about what happened in Libya. Very rarely, if ever, has America apologized about the decisions that we have made. They saw that as a weakness. _

_So, just putting that out there now, so as to clear up that line and/or give a little more background into that._

_2) Also, some Americans actually do take a look at the past year and see the good things, and see things that they want to change. After doing that, we usually make New Years Resolutions. Not sure if other countries do, but some reflection does happen, and I wanted to reflect that.  
_

_3) also, every piece of news that was mentioned actually happened. Some (like the one dealing with Canada), didn't make waves. The fires in the Pacific Northwest didn't rock the boat, and probably didn't get much national news, but it was big news and coverage around the clock here on the West Coast. It was the biggest fires in decades, and it wasn't just one giant fire; it was multiple. If I remember right, Washington State actually had firefighters from BC come down to help, because our troops were spread thin, and worked without sleep. So, just a little background info on some of the news pieces that America described. Most of those I doubt many Americans actually knew about.  
_


	33. When 2Ps Drink

_Ok, so this was a request, and so I hope it's to your liking Greece's Kitty. Sorry it took so long to get this up, and it's not strictly Greece and Turkey, but they are the stars!_

_I just couldn't think of any other way to really get them in a room alone AND drunk and have it end... so... yeah... hope you like it._

* * *

**When 2Ps drink**

America walked in with a tall, but thin bottle of some sort of translucent brownish liquid. He had no idea why he was summoned by Greece and Turkey, but he was. Being the awesome person that he is, though, he went anyway. He opened the door to the meeting room, and entered. When he closed it, he saw that Greece and Turkey were sitting around the small table, but they…looked different. It took America a few minutes (the time it takes to walk to the table and place the bottle on the table), before he realized that something was wrong.

Greece and Turkey weren't trying to kill each other. They were in a room alone…sitting next to each other… America turned and quickly exited the room.

"What's wrong with him?" Turkey asked.

"How should I know. We were told these 1Ps were weird." Greece sarcastically replied before spotting the bottle on the table. "What's this?"

"Let's try some!" Turkey suggested.

So both 2Ps decided to take a drink of the unknown liquid. It did have a flavor to it, so they didn't even get half way through it, before Turkey started to lean on Greece, and tried to kiss his neighbor. Fortunately, where alcohol calmed the Turkish nation, it did nothing of the sort with the Greek nation.

Now, for those who might not know (aka, the younger readers), alcohol is a vile substance. There are mainly two different types of drunks; happy drunks (Turkey) and angry drunks (Greece). This is a very rare show for a happy drunk, but it's not unheard of.

Turkey always had a special place for the Greek nation, and alcohol made him show it. Greece on the other hand, though might have had a (different kind of) special place for the Turk, he was not amused with the over the top display of affection. So moving away from the Turkish nation, he fell to the floor in his drunken state. He did the only thing he could to get away from Turkey; he crawled. He crawled around the table, fully aware that Turkey was coming after him; also crawling.

He stopped and lifted the closest chair. Now being intoxicated messes with your mind. Greece brought the chair down, quickly, but totally missed the target. His target was not as close as he had appeared. His drunken mind told him to continue crawling away from the love-struck nation. He tried standing, and found that he could use the table to help balance and to stay up; but not enough to actually move quickly.

On the other side of the door, the 1P nations; namely England, America, Italy, and France were listening. They heard the sounds of things breaking, and the scuffles that occurred. France automatically went to the most inappropriate (and yet probably the most fitting explanation) possible. America figured out that it must have been the alcohol that he had been left there. England just couldn't believe that Greece and Turkey, even if they were 2Ps, would be in the same room together... willingly.

After about an hour, and the noises still going on, there was a loud crash and the silence started. The nations opened the door to find a knocked out Turkish nation, and a Greek nation standing over him. The Greek was trying to stay up, but eventually collapsed.

"Huh, looks like the alcohol did it. What was that stuff?" France asked going over and investigating the bottle.

"Not sure. One of my states gave it to me. Told me not to ask." America commented.

"Ever think that perhaps it would be illegal then?" England asked.

"Nope."

"It's moonshine, Al. Smells like Apple pie actually. Did Montana give you this?" Canada asked.

"Umm, no. It was Washington." America replied.

"As in the capitol?" Italy asked.

"Uh, no. the state. " America answered.

"Well, it worked. How did she know you needed it?" France asked once more.

"I have no idea." America answered back.

They left the two nations where they were and left the room. France was disappointed nothing actually went on, and everyone else was glad that it had stopped. How 2P Greece managed knock out 2P Turkey with a chair while heavily under the influence was anyone's guess. America decided to go back and put them in separate rooms with a sign that said 'good job! You won!' on 2P Greece's door.

_**Owari**_

* * *

_I have never been drunk, but I have heard that there are different types; mainly the two stated. Those are just general descriptions, there's a few other types of drunks, but they could all fit within one of those two categories.  
_

_**Moonshine:** It varies, but generally it's about 80% alcohol. Which means, it has twice the alcohol content as Vodka. It's illegal in the states, but there are some (very few actually) that can and still do make it.  
_

_So illegal to sell, but make at your own risk. The type of moonshine used is indeed called Apple Pie; I hear it doesn't taste like alcohol, so you could drink a lot of it and not realize how drunk you are. Once you stand up, you actually feel the affects.**  
**_


	34. Russia's Determination

_**A/N: Wow, okay, I know this hasn't been updated in a few days if not weeks, but seriously had NO inspiration at all. Nothing popped out from my screen yelling 'write about me!' Until I watched a youtube video about Russia and saw this picture. It was such a side of Russia that isn't really seen, even with his sunflower in hand. **_

_**So, I guess you could say Russia wanted me to write another story about him, but this time serious. I think he was just jealous of the American one that I did (chapter 1). **_

_**Anyway, the picture is black and white. Russia is looking out the window. Snow is falling and there's ice/frost on the window. His hands are on the window, like a little child excited for the first snow fall. The look on his face is anything but excitement though. Instead it looks as if he's almost about to cry.** _

_**Now that you know the picture (or an idea of the picture), I hope you enjoy this short drabble starring Russia.**_

* * *

**Russia's Determination**

Russia knew when he was losing; he knew when he needed to pull back. That was his decision when he stayed in the building on the edge of Moscow looking out the second story window. The frost on the window and the snow falling outside showing that winter had set in, and Father Winter had not yet come to lend his aid. He was fighting against an invading force, and he was being pushed back. The leader decided to burn villages and food stores so that the opposing army wouldn't be able to stay long and to demoralize their enemy. Russia looked out the window as he saw flames at a distance and smoke coated the air like a blanket. Russia was thankful that he wasn't out there breathing in the terrible air, but every fire he could feel; every person that died was like a pinprick to him.

He looked out the window and could feel the sorrow and emptiness beginning to leak out. He looked around once more to make sure no one could see him, before looking through the window again. He wasn't going to cry, but that still did not mean he didn't feel the pain. The only constant in his long life, summer or winter, was the field that lay just beyond the hills. The field that he dreams, one day, would extend from that far off, distant place to every place in Russia and eventually the world. He put his hand on the window and felt his face turn from one of sadness, to one of, perhaps, distress. He wasn't sure; he could never read many emotions.

The pain was constant, as it always is during the war, but to Russia, this pain was different. It was if he was watching himself burn to the ground. He began to wonder if perhaps this is how he would die; being burned until there was nothing left. He began to wonder if perhaps there was hope; if he won this war, would he be able to rebuild? He knew he would be able to rebuild the towns, but the field was very precious to him; they withstood the cold winters. They were a symbol of who he was, who his people were; beautiful and resistant.

"We will win this war, da?" He whispered as he felt his mouth turn into a frown.

Despite him knowing he would live, he knew he would die if his people were killed and his national flower was gone forever; he'd be both alive and dead. He vowed that this would be the day that he would go out and fight. He was tired of being told to remain indoors and be a 'good boy'. He couldn't handle looking from his window and watching as everything burned; feeling children and adults dying in the street because they couldn't keep up with the army so that they would have protection. No, it was time he joined the fight; it was time to perhaps call Father Winter to come to his aid, rather than wait for him to show.

Grabbing his pipe and putting his vodka in his pocket he walked out bashing the two guards' heads in. What? They tried to prevent him from leaving! He moved along and finally walked out. He marched in the direction that the army was fleeing from, a cry rising up from those that knew him; knew that when he came out, they always won. His citizens didn't know who he was, but they respected the fact that whenever he showed himself they won. The invading army had forced him to destroy his home; parts of Russia, and had destroyed his precious sunflowers. They had killed civilians, which Russia found unforgivable… both for the sunflowers and the civilians. He went out to make them pay. As he walked toward the opposing army, he felt the temperature drop and the wind pick up. The snow began to freeze just enough that it was no longer the soft, kind snow; no, this snow was biting cold that when coupled with wind would cut into you, ignoring any and all clothing you were wearing.

Father Winter had appeared and with Russia as his general these two were all that was needed to quell the invading army. The snow was at Russia's back, effectively blinding the opposing force. Russia walked in and within minutes the whole army had fallen, being covered by snow, courtesy of the blizzard. Russia could feel the fires dying out, and the elation that his people showed upon realizing that they were finished. They had won, and they could now begin to rebuild.

**_Owari_**

* * *

**_A/N 2: Again, like the American one there is no specific time period for this. However, the Russian military did burn their villages and everything on their retreat in World War 1, I believe. So that's your history lesson!_**

**_This isn't based on that even, it's supposed to be a vague unknown battle. I just used that piece of fact in order to help me write what Russia wanted me to write. I wonder if he'd approve?  
_**

**_What do you think?  
_**

**_Answering a response:_**

_Guest: yeah... well, we all know Iggy sees all fast food as fattening. Unfortunately, he apparently didn't get the memo that KFC was good for you XD That's Iggy though! Can't expect him to get everything right. Besides, he did catch America off guard... I mean America DID forget his stash of hamburgers. =D**  
**_


	35. Tractor Beam? Inconceivable!

_**A/N: Hahaha, so this one was influenced by an article I read. And after thinking about another idea (dealing with America, Russia, France and England playing Munchkin... WWIII anyone?) this idea came to mind. It's kinda rushed, and not as deep as a few, but I hope it works and you guys enjoy.**_

_**Oh, and I had to come up with an idea that would work that isn't the overused 'global warming' topic. And since it is true we're losing our natural resources due to advancements, natural disasters etc, I figured it was a good place to start. So enjoy!**_

* * *

**Tractor Beam? Inconceivable!**

America strode into the G8 meeting with a grin on his face. He was tossing up a small little device that many would recognize as a USB drive. The other seven nations looked at him as he opened up the computer and plugged the device into the computer. As he was getting it ready he addressed the assembled nations.

"Since we're all here, I would like to continue the discussion about the problem with destroying our natural resources." America began quite loudly and with an idiotic grin on his face. "I propose a different idea than the one I suggested yesterday."

That got everyone's attention. What crazy idea could America actually bring up? He was so ecstatic about his idea of planting a billion trees and making them grow impossibly fast. That just couldn't be done. Now he has another idea? The six remaining countries (five, if you forget dear Canada), looked at each other and then back at America suspiciously. Last time he did something like this; he put a youtube video on and introduced them to the states!

"Okay, so what I propose is that we 1) transplant grown trees to where they are needed by use of a super duper fast jet. Second option would be to go to another planet and collect materials that way."

"You ijit! How do you expect us to transplant a giant tree somewhere else? That would take years!" England stated.

"Angleterre has a point."

"Thank you, frog."

"But it's not impossible! Look, I have it already planned out." America put on the power point presentation that he had prepared. "See? The simple option would be to use a tractor beam and have it drag the tree to where it's needed, and put it in a premade hole. It wouldn't take long at all! Especially with a super duper fast jet!"

"This isn't one of your idiotic sci-fi shows Amerika." Russia stated. "surely your alien friend won't help you, da?"

"Hey, leave Tony out of this!" America defended. "And no. He's not a part of this! My peops have actually made a tractor beam that works. American made, baby."

"Really? We're supposed to believe that." Germany asked.

"Japan, don't you see it's possible? Come on, man, back me up here!" America looked to his friend and ally.

"I am sorry America, but it is srightry impossiburu."

"I'll prove it to you." America stated walking out.

America had been gone for a long time and the countries began talking about what had happened. Sure he was an idiot and his ideas were just as idiotic, but he wasn't a superpower for no reason. They began to wonder what he was going to do. It was taking too long, so they finally to send out a search party. Unfortunately, as soon as the party was formed, America came back into the room with a device.

He didn't say anything as he went to work setting up the contraption. Taking a feather he set it on the table a distance away and turned the machine on. A beam of light landed on the feather. The nations were not amused. However, that mood changed when America moved the contraption back and the feather followed. What was also amazing was that the feather kept the same distance as it did previously. It really was being pulled.

"What magic is this?" Italy asked excited.

"That's not magic. My NASA peops made it. With a little bit of work, it could definitely make my plan a success! The hero is in the house ya'll!"

Let's just leave this scene at this, shall we? Canada face palmed and wondered how America could be so technologically advanced when he acted like (and sometimes actually was) an idiot.

_**Owari**_

* * *

**A/N: Okay. So, what America says is actually true. NASA has found a way to make a tractor beam work. However, it's on a nanometer (nm I assume) scale, not the feather scale that was used. But I figured it would be easier to show if I slightly exaggerated it.**


	36. Canada's 'Natural' solution

**A/N: Okay, so this actually came to me in my Japanese class. We somehow got on the topic... actually I believe it was the military guy in class that started us on this topic, of... well, no. I'll explain after. I don't want to ruin it for you. ^^ But yes, apparently Canada is in the process of being able to do this.**

* * *

**Canada's 'Natural' Solution (of getting noticed)  
**

Canada was in his office looking over the plans for the invention that his people were working on. When they had told him what it was, and that they could build and why they were building it, Canada agreed whole heartedly. It was a pretty creative way to get energy. Once they had started, they had kept Canada up to speed with updates and even gave him some new designs. It wasn't long before Canada saw an advantage to this; an advantage that no one would even suspect.

First off, no one saw him, so it's not like they COULD suspect something.

Secondly, it was seemingly harmless.

And thirdly… well, Canada just didn't seem like the kind of guy to use it as a weapon of some sort.

He thought about who he would test it on, and figured the only person he could get away with doing it to, and not being suspicious, was his southern brother. Not only was America asking for it, but if he did it in the right spot, at the right time, no one would notice. It was as predictable as an earthquake… maybe slightly more so... but that's beside the point. Finishing his customary glance at the plans, he rolled them up and went to meet with the designers. He didn't see anything wrong, and he even added something that would make it the perfect weapon, should he ever need to use it. Yes, he would definitely need to test it at some point.

Perhaps he could control it? That got his mind thinking once more, and as he walked in the room, part of his mind was working on some sort of device that would be able to control this… daring to sound like Prussia… awesome idea. He wasn't supposed to be in the meeting long, it's not really part of his 'government' duties, but he did have to stay long enough to inform the designers of what was changed, give them the okay and give them the plans.

Kumajirou was tagging along with him all the time, keeping silent. When Canada got home, he put Kumajirou on the couch and then headed down to his basement. No one knew he actually had a basement… well, America did, but he had ways to know and his unexpected arrivals didn't help any. Once he got down into the basement, he went to the back wall and opened up a secret door. As the door swung open, Canada picked up a bag that was next to it, and ventured in.

Many of the nations-no, make that every nation- didn't think that underneath this passive exterior there was an evil genius lurking and waiting. He went to his bench and sat down, opening the bag. He had created many things, things that he would never show the other nations… if he was even noticed. Mainly because they didn't deserve to get their hands on his trinkets because they didn't even notice him. America did, sometimes, so Canada would share some harmless little trinkets, but most of the time he kept the nicer ones to himself. For example, pulling out a small pancake shaped container he could feel the heat still inside. It was one of his more unique ideas. It was based off of the thermas, but it would stay warmer and fresh much longer.

As he began to gather materials, he began to eat his pancakes. The pancakes were more like sandwiches with the maple syrup on the inside. Japan shared the idea with Canada and he loved it. Anyway, back to the story. Eventually, Canada stayed down in his secret lair enjoying putting together the little contraption that would allow him to be noticed…or take over the world. Whatever he felt like. He finished up the plans for it, and leaned back in his chair finishing his last pancake sandwich.

"Now I just have to wait for them to finish the Tornado-energy contraption. Then I can test this." He said to no one.

Getting up, he made sure the bag still had some food in it and walked out, locking the door of his lair. He set the food back near the door and walked out of the basement. He had worked the rest of the day, and he was tired. He would finish his work tomorrow. His bosses didn't really care. Making sure the doors were locked and everything is secure, he went upstairs and went to bed. He dreamed of the day when he could send his pet tornado down tornado alley to see if he could actually control it. He didn't want to kill any of his brother's citizens in the test, so he would make sure that it was in a field where no one lived.

No one was going to forget him again.

_**Owari**_

* * *

**A/N: If you haven't figured it out, Canada is building machines that will allow them to make tornadoes, and then use those tornadoes for energy. I have no idea how... but when I heard that I couldn't help but think of something like this going down. So I had to write about it. **

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review, and if you ANY ideas, I'm more than willing to accept requests.**


	37. Two Americas

**Here's another America one. This one.. well, the picture is explained. It's the one where you have Revolutionary America and Modern America using each other as support. There's like two or three versions. I used both of them.**

**Enjoy and please review.**

* * *

**Two Americas, Different Times**

***Modern America***

It was a rainy winter day, the clouds were blocking the blue sky, and overall it was very dreary. America had taken to watching movies during these times, or watching marathons that were showing on TV. Being a country, he kind of avoided the history channel, only because he'd lived through it. As he was looking through the channels he came upon a biography of a British General during his revolution. He had always wondered what England's generals were like. He kind of only learned a little bit via the battle. America knew, though, that it was a touchy for England, and he wasn't going to take England down that path again… heck he didn't want to go down that memory.

However, as he watched the documentary he found himself thinking on that event. He decided to take a walk in the semi-warm temperature, and found a nice place under a tree. He had heard of people, humans, who said they could feel their loved ones next to them, holding them; some even said they felt God's embrace. America figured that was kind of what he was feeling. He looked beside him, and he saw a younger version of himself, dressed in his revolutionary uniform sitting right next to him. He had a sad yet comforting look to him. The image was inviting, and so lying his head on the images shoulder, America closed his eyes. His old self wrapped his arms around him and laid his head on the modern America's head. America did not feel himself being lowered to the ground, but instead, felt himself drift off into a comforting sleep.

***Revolutionary America***

Revolutionary America laid his older self, down on the ground. He wanted to stay and comfort his older self, and be comforted knowing this wasn't in vain; however he had a battle he had to fight in. He disappeared and went off to fight, renewed by the knowledge of the future. He was going to survive and become his own country… if what he saw and felt in his older self was any indication. The battle lasted for over a night, as he waited to hear how the British were going to be coming. He remembered what had been said:

"_One if by land, and two if by sea."_

However, another voice, one sounding like his own, added, "three if by Sealand."

What that meant Revolutionary America didn't know, but he had to laugh. Coming by both land and sea would definitely put him at a disadvantage. The battle raged and soon they retreated. Revolutionary America went back to the tree where he left his future self, and saw that he was awake; his ghostly image having just woken up. It was Revolutionary America's turn to be comforted. He saw his older self look knowingly upon him. He sat down and the image kneeled in front of him. The older America closed his eyes, put his hands on the face of revolutionary America and laid his forehead against the younger America. Before disappearing he said one thing:

"It's worth it."

Revolutionary America looked on as the image disappeared, and smiling he made his way back to his tent and slept; confident in the future and knowing that he was doing the right thing. He was puzzled however, by what exactly was meant. This would plague him until the war ended.

_**Owari**_

* * *

**So please review. If you have any ideas, I'm open to them. Otherwise, I have no idea when the next update will be. It usually goes with whenever I get inspiration... and anything is game.^^**


	38. Denmark Tamed?

**A/N: Okay, so this two part drabble in one came from a link I found on facebook. The link was 30 happiest facts of all time. I hadn't done a Nordic drabble, and I saw two Nordic mentions, so I figured, why not? This is my first attempt at the Nordics, so PLEASE tell me how I can improve... no flames needed, just simple constructive criticism.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Denmark Tamed?**

**Part I: Norway**

The five Nordic countries were gathered together, holding their own meeting. They didn't even get through the opening comments before fighting broke out from Iceland and Denmark. Norway looked on and decided to let them fight it out. He was brought into the argument when Denmark made a declaration.

"At least I didn't knight a Penguin! Who does that anyway?" Denmark declared.

Norway got behind Denmark and grabbed his tie, effectively putting him in a choke hold, "That penguin deserved to be knighted."

Norway stated in a calm manner, saying no more. He was proud to be a mysterious nation, and he often used that ability. The noise stopped, and he felt the other three Nordics eyes on him. He knew that other Nordics wanted him to elaborate, and he also knew, if he did it would soon reach the other nations. He didn't really care about that, but that didn't mean he was just going to tell his brothers.

"What did he do to be knighted?" Finland asked, genuinely curious.

"What he did is irrelevant. He just deserved to be knighted." Norway answered releasing Denmark.

Denmark ran toward the door before pulling out his phone. He quickly speed dialed the other two members of the 'Awesome Trio' and waited for them to pick up. While he was doing this, he had to keep away from an annoyed Norway, who had brought a weapon and was trying to hit him with it. He brought his halberd and blocked while he waited.

"Yo, Den, what's up man?" America's voice sounded.

"Awesome Prussia here." Prussia answered.

"You guys won't believe what I just learned" Denmark laughed as he blocked and answered them.

"What is it?" Both Prussia and America asked, giddy to hear some unbelievable news.

"Norway knighted a penguin!" Denmark answered before he was forced to use both his hands to block an attack.

That means that Denmark's phone was dropped and perhaps maybe a little conveniently stepped on by a certain Nordic country.

***With America***

"Dude, who knights a penguin? Knighted… isn't that what England does to certain people? Let's see… that adds 'sir' on to the name right? HAHAHAHA Sir penguin! That's so awesome dude!" America rolled on the floor in laughter.

Canada and England were walking up to America's house, when they suddenly heard a thump and laughter from inside. Deciding it best not to go further, they promptly left, deciding to visit some other time.

***With Prussia***

When Prussia heard the dial tone he hung up the phone and put it in his pocket. "Zat vas she most unawesome zing ever."

Then it clicked in Prussia slow, but awesome mind, "A knighted penguin? I vonder if Bruder know zis!"

Prussia then made it his mission to go to Germany's office and tell him of this fact immediately. This was just way too awesome not to spread the word.

***Back with Nordics***

Norway finally managed to find a way to hang Denmark by his tie. Norway had to admit, it felt good to be able to get Denmark back for all the annoyances that Denmark caused.

"No one makes fun of Colonel-in-Chief Sir Nils Olav." Norway stated walking away from the scene.

The Nordics learned one thing that day; whatever you do, do not make fun of the Norwegian Knighted Penguin.

**Part II: Sweden**

"Sorry I'm late." Sweden entered the conference mumbling like he typically does.

"Sweden, where were you?" Iceland asked not looking up from his papers.

The Nordics were having yet another meeting, for the second time in a month. The first one ended when Denmark was hung, and they hoped that this one would actually be productive… hoped being the keyword folks.

"Did you enjoy the Kaninhoppning?" Finland asked.

"The what? Is it like watching dogs jump?" Denmark asked, in his usual, joking way.

"It's rabbit show jumping, and they are cute." Sweden commented, with Finland translating this one.

Why did Finland translate? Well, aside from Sweden's normal incomprehensible mumble, he also spoke at a low volume and the only one in range to hear to it was his 'wife', Finland.

"You have a rabbit show jumping?" Denmark opened his mouth before he thought about what he was actually going to say. "First a knighted Penguin, then a rabbit show jumping. You guys act so serious, I can't believe this! I'm so going to facebook this!"

With that, Denmark left the room and managed to find a door that he could lock. Quickly locking it, and hiding, he pulled out his knew phone. Quickly accessing facebook, he updated his status:

_**Denmark:**_

_**You guys wont' believe this! Sweden has a rabbit show jumping!**_

He didn't have to wait long until he got responses.

_**2 people like this**_

_America: Seriously? You can actually teach rabbits to jump?_

_England: America- of course you can, idiot. You can teach any animal to jump hurdles._

_Prussia: That's almost as awesome as knighting a penguin!_

_France: A penguin got knighted? Angleterre, what were you thinking?_

_England: It wasn't me frog! I'd never knight an animal._

_Norway: Denmark, when we find you, you will die a painful death._

Let's just say it only got worse from there. By the next world meeting, everyone knew about Sweden's past time, and so they were not surprised when Denmark came in all bruised and battered. They got the hint real quick: don't talk smack about knighted penguins and/or trained jumping bunnies. Well, America actually learned from experience, but that's just a little bit of a given, isn't it?

_**Owari**_

* * *

**Review please!**


	39. Where's England?

_**A/N: Hey all! I haven't forgotten about this cute little collection, but up until recently I have had no inspiration. So I would like to 'Massy' (or Ameriko-chan) for this little bit of inspiration. ^^**_

_**Thanks for the wait! Hope I didn't lose anyone...**_

* * *

**Where's England?**

England was taking a look in a library in Massachusetts when he noticed something interesting; a book on Canada was right next to books on the Asian nations. Wondering where the books about England and the rest of Europe were located he began looking. He went down one row of shelves, up another row, and repeated the process until he got to the end. He heard someone come in, and noticed that it was Canada.

"England? What are you doing here? Hiding from America?" Canada asked quietly and with amusement.

"Yes, sort of. That git left me here when he needed to go for an emergency." England answered.

"Did you find anything interesting?" Canada asked, knowing how his brothers' people could organize.

England followed Canada as he went in search of a book, and answered, "Yes, in fact I did. I noticed that books about Canada were right next to books about Asia. I also noticed," His voice gained a slight disappoint, "there are more books about the bloody frog and you, then there are about Russia and myself."

"Well, we are in Massachusetts… Maybe they still hold a grudge?" Canada offered.

"Then why are there more books about Ireland and Scotland than me?" England challenged.

"Massachusetts does have a large Irish heritage. Maybe that's why?" Canada suggested once more, quietly.

Canada walked around still trying to find a few good books that he hadn't read already, or that he wanted America to read, all the while listening to England rant about the lack of respect to him. England wasn't trying to act like America, and he didn't expect a lot of respect, but didn't he deserve to be completely left out… did he? Just then a young girl runs past and flying tackles the Canadian.

"Uncle Mattie!" the girl called out giving him a hug. "Oh, Hi England."

England recognized the girl, but hadn't seen her in years… well, centuries if you wanted to get technical, "Massachusetts?" He asked.

"Yep! It's been a while since you visited. I thought you got lost!" Massachusetts chuckled.

"Massachusetts, do you know where those books we-"

"Yep. They're over there behind the counter with your name on them. I figured I'd set them aside, since they're pretty popular."

"Massachusetts, there is something that is bothering me." England politely asked.

"What is it?" Massachusetts asked

"Why are there more books on the frog and Canada then Russia or myself?" England asked.

"Oh… umm… about that… uhh…" Massachusetts looked a little uncomfortable. "C'mon Uncle Mattie, let's get those books to dad!"

With that Massachusetts left a bewildered England, and a surprised Canada behind. England would never know what exactly Massachusetts wanted to say.

Owari

* * *

_**A/N: So? How'd you like it? Please review and let me know! and if you have any ideas, they're welcome. Although, until summer this is probably not going to be updated much...** _


	40. Alfred vs Weeping Angels

_**A/N: Sorry for the prolonged update! School, job searching (which I still don't have, but still working on) and lack of inspiration has been the cause. Fortunately, or unfortunately, I have come up with a preview of a story that I may or may not put up. This is the only crossover that I will place here in the drabbles. I am not planning on any more crossovers.  
**_

_**Okay, so I felt like I just had to do this, so here it is. This is a part of a complete story, so any feedback I would much appreciate it. If I get enough comments about this, I may upload the story. **_

_**So tell me what you think! Enjoy!  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Dr. Who or Hetalia...**_

* * *

**1938**

When they stopped bumping around and damaging the ship, America got up and brushed himself off, "Could you drive this thing any harder? Seriously man, you need some driving lessons."

"Oi! It's not my fault!" The Doctor defended. "What's your name anyway?"

"Alfred F. Jones. What were those things? The Killer Angels?" America asked.

"First off, they're not killer angels, they're called weeping angels. Second, they don't kill you."

"No, they just send you back in time and let time kill you." The male Pond replied somewhat sarcastically.

"Third, you can't kill them." The Doctor finished.

America thought about that. So the Weeping Angels sent you back in time and let nature take its course? What about a nation then? What would happen? Since they couldn't die, would he just be sent to relive the same time again and again? He definitely didn't want to relive the revolutionary war or any war actually.

"So let's just say there are personifications of the countries and they send one back in time. What happens then?" Alfred asked carelessly and curiously.

"Depends on the country I'd guess. The older the country the more energy they would feed off of and the more they'd grow. The younger the country the less energy. However, it would be the same as them getting their hands on the TARDIS. "

"Personifications of countries? Those don't actually exist, do they?" The girl asked in her accent.

"Well, you could say the Face of Boe was a personification… but no, they're just a myth." The Doctor replied.

"The Face of wha?" America asked.

"The Face of Boe. He lived thousands of years. Some would say he was immortal." The Doctor filled in.

America was just reeling with this information. This was too much. He went to the door and opened it, only to be met with a giant greenish tooth. Closing the door quickly he stepped away and stood beside the others. No one was expecting the Angels to actually follow them. How would they get out then? He had no idea, but he definitely didn't want to go out there. If he would be sent farther back in time he was not going to go for it.

*****************************WEEPINGANGELS!******* **************************************

**2013**

"_Is there a way to get rid of them?" Alfred had just asked the companions. _

"_What about a Paradox? That should get rid of them, right?" River asked._

England definitely wanted to finish this, but at the same time he did not need to read about what his ex-colony would do. He continued to read on anyway. He assumed America's curiosity was rubbing off on him, or maybe he just wanted a good adventure at his ex-colony's expense.

"_Paradox? Like meeting your future or past self?" Alfred asked._

"_Exactly." The Doctor replied._

England knew exactly what America was going to do, and he did not want that to happen. He did not need to see two America's meeting. Although, he did have to admit; the 1930s America meeting the 2013 America wouldn't be as bad as, oh say, civil war America meeting 2013 America… or the revolution America. England knew what could happen though, and he was not looking forward to the outcome.

"_Then let's go! Take us to DC." Alfred commented._

England continued to read; the TARDIS couldn't go anywhere, and they were trapped by a giant tooth. The group bickered about how to go about it. He wasn't surprised when Alfred asked if they had a saw or something big and sturdy. For some odd reason, the doctor did have a chisel and hammer of some sort though.

"You idiot. You're going to damage the symbol!" England hissed at the book.

Apparently not even America could hear him, as if he expected that much, because what America did was exactly what England was thinking.

**Owari**

* * *

_**Review please!**_


	41. Russia is Pluto?

_**A/N: Okay, so I think i am officially addicted to Hetalia... Do they have a Hetalians Anonymous? wow, if they did the acronym would be HA... okay, I'm going to stop now before I go crazy... anymore crazy.  
**_

_**Not sure what exactly brought this on, but I saw a picture on facebook that instigated it. America actually reads it in the story. Anyway, when I read it, I just had this idea. So I hope you enjoy, and I'm looking forward to reviews!**_

* * *

**Russia is Pluto? Wha?**

America was looking at facebook on his phone when he stumbled upon a picture. A friend of his shared a post by 'The Troll Files'. The picture was irrelevant, what the caption said had him laughing as he walked into the conference room; Russia is the same size as Pluto. Now America being America, never learned the art of subtlety; especially when it came to Russia. He looked up and saw Russia and continued to laugh. He waved a 'hey' to everyone as he sat in his seat.

"You think I am funny, da?" Russia asked.

"Well, yeah. I mean, you are the same size as Pluto, which is a planet, and well, you're place isn't exactly uniform to the rest of us. I mean, even at Canada's place and in Alaska you can see green! Your place is covered in snow year round!"

America stopped laughing, but he still smirking, when Russia stood up and held his pipe in his hand. America had to say, his plan had worked. He wanted to tease Russia, and he found a way to do so. Needless to say, he was happy. Granted he wasn't prepared for what Russia would say next.

"That makes me the first one to go the farthest then, da?" He asked in his creepily innocent voice with a matching smile.

"Not even! I was the first one to the moon. I won." America defended.

"But if I am the same size as Pluto, does that not make me a planet? Which would mean I win our little game."

America, realizing the mistake and underestimating what he said, was at a loss. Had he really lost? He had to think of someway to turn this around…

"I'm more technologically advanced than you!" America lamely attempted to win this argument.

The room got silent, and America noticed the usual purpleish aura around Russia. Some little black aura is not going to stop him from winning. He was the Hero! No one could beat a hero! Well, the arch nemesis tries and sometimes wins, but that's beside the point! The Hero always wins. He noticed Russia coming closer, his pipe smacking against his open hand.

"What are you going to do, beat me to death?" America asked… or was it taunted? Eh, oh well.

"You called me a planet, and then say I do not win." Russia simplified the problem.

"I said that as a compliment!" America was getting desperate now.

"Compliment?" Russia asked, his aura dissipating.

"Uh, yeah. A compliment. Ya know, Pluto is the smallest planet, but it's the size of the largest nation, yeah? And since it's so far out there, it's really really cold. So it's like your home. You'd live there, but no one else." America rambled.

Who knew that America was good at getting himself out of sticky situations? Oh right, everyone. Russia smiled and put his pipe away. The next thing everyone knew Russia and America walked into the room leaning on each other, drunk enough to need a little help. Japan snapped a picture, so he would have proof that America and Russia could in fact be buddy buddy.

**Owari**

* * *

_**A/N: So sorry for the lateness in updating... I really am. I would love to continue these short cute little drabbles, but without help, inspiration isn't too forthcoming right now. So Please, any ideas, or even sequels to what I've written previously, are welcome. **_

_**Just leave a review and let me know. Thanks!**_


	42. Canada Wins!

_**A/N: Hey look at this, another Canada fic! Canada is so cool. Anyway, this came about when I saw on the news that Canada had beaten America in a game of basketball. So I thought I would have some fun. :) **_

_**Observation time: Have you noticed that the default scene for multiple nations is typically a World Meeting? I'm guilty of it, and I'm not saying it's a bad thing, but... yeah... I observe weird/random stuff at random times.**_

* * *

**Canada Wins!**

America came into the room in a sour mood. The others, that is the G8, stopped their bickering and stared. Rarely if ever, have they seen America come in to a meeting in a sour mood. Mouths opened ready to inquire as to what was wrong, but they were closed with just a glare. What no one saw was that another person entered the room; this person looked nearly identical to America, but he had longer hair, violet eyes, and a polar bear. He was smirking as he walked in and took the only open seat. It was at the end of the table, and America to the head of the table, per usual. This meant that Canada would have direct eye contact with America. America glared at him, but Canada just kept smiling.

"Bro, wipe that smirk off yo face." America hissed in a gangster style accident.

"Who are you talking to, America?" England dared to ask.

"Canadia. I'm talking to my twin brother." America replied back annoyance evident.

Everyone knew that this wasn't as bad as America could get… they knew that it was America being a poor sport. That didn't prevent them from wondering what was going on. They also knew that the meeting was going to be started late, so they just sat back and watched.

"Come on America, it's not every day I beat you at a game of basketball." Canada commented, sounding a little louder than he usually did.

"I'm so going to pay you back in hockey." America declared.

"Sure you will, America." Canada continued to smirk.

"I call a rematch." America declared.

"Anytime. Anywhere." Canada accepted.

Smirking America snapped back to his normal self. The meeting started and for once, the countries didn't fight. The meeting ended and America dragged Canada to the nearest basketball court. The other nations, curiousity reigning, followed. They watched as Canada and America took off their coats, and Canada's bear was placed on the side lines.

"Okay bro. First one to 10." America declared.

"Okay." Canada's softer voice agreed.

The other 6 nations watched as the often mistaken Canadian fought for the ball, just as much as America did. It took about 5 minutes before one basket was made. That one went to Canada. America was not happy, and his aggressiveness increased. Canada matched it and the game went on for minutes. The nations lost track of time, but the game finally ended, with the outcome the same, at dusk. Much to the nations' curiosity America was grinning this time.

"America, why you grinned? You have rost, right?" Japan asked for the gathered audience.

"Not sure, dude. Guess I now know that Canadia actually earned the win." America responded grabbing his coat.

"If you say so, America." Canada whispered. "I think you let me win." Canada muttered

America shrugged at the Canadian's words, but was glad that they had a rematch. It was always fun to play with his brother, but most of the time he had to cierce his brother to play with him. He wasn't sure why, he knew Canada could take anything that America threw at him (sometimes literally). The group walked to a bar to wind down, and enjoy the fact that they had made history: they actually had a meeting and got stuff accomplished.

**Owari**

* * *

_**A/N: Sorry for the late updates! I just have no motivation, and I hate to write when I don't have any motivation. Ideas are welcome, so feel free to send those in. Just no Yaoi. I don't do that.**_


	43. England vs Spain

_**A/N: Okay, so I really wanted to update, but I had no inspiration. So asking a friend for some ideas, I came up with this. There's plenty of references, and even a mix in timelines. There's magic, and fire, and one mention of torture if you know about the Spanish Inquisition. **_

_**I tried to add some humor to this, so ANY feedback would be awesome. I had way too much fun with this... and I only meant for a few references, but more decided to make themselves know. Let's see how many you guys can make out, okay?**_

_**Sorry if they're OC... I'm not too good with the whole pirate thing. :) Enjoy nonetheless though, okay?**_

* * *

**England vs. Spain**

England was standing at the bow of his ship, drifting casually across the calm waves. He had just finished pillaging a ship and he was enjoying the calmness. He looked into the sky, and read that he would have calm winds and smooth sailing. Perhaps he would let his crew have the night off. He might even allow them to drink until they pass out. He was the most feared pirate on the seas! No one would mess with him; no one but the Spaniard. That thought made England frown. Maybe he won't allow his men to have the night completely off. He needed to be ready in case Spain attacked.

The sun set and the full moon bathed the area in light. England was glad it was a full moon; that meant that his magic would be quite a bit more powerful than it usually was; which was a good thing. He didn't do good water magic, but he could definitely hold his own. He turned around to see his crew looking at him, hoping for a night shone brightly in their eyes.

"Go have a break, lads!" England called to a crowd of cheers.

The men all went down underneath the deck. England stayed on deck until he heard the singing and overall rowdiness of his crew. They deserved some fun, but there was no way they were going to be taken by surprise. England had also made sure to hide the fact that his crew were better drinkers than he was. Climbing the ropes into the crows nest as quickly as he could, he pulled out his telescope and made sure that his gun and sword were secured. He looked out into the blackened sea, ever watchful. He was prepared for anything that Spain would throw at him… or so he thought.

"Yo ho, Yo ho a pirates life fo-" He was interrupted.

He missed the small movement of black on black, until he was knocked around by a crash. He looked down and saw the unmistakable figure of Spain, the light gleaming off the swords. Being higher up he had a slight advantage. Spain's men quickly went down below, while England sent a bullet toward Spain, in what he hoped to be a surprise attack. Spain however, knew and blocked it with his sword.

Looking he gave a war cry of "Nobody expects the Spanish Inquisition!"

Time seemed to stop as England climbed downand calmly walked up to Spain, as if they were friends, and looked straight at Spain, "Really Spain? I thought you grew out of that."

"What? Does it bring back memories, Inglaterra?" Spain gave a smirk as he replied.

"Don't you dare bring that back. You promised you wouldn't!" England hissed.

"What are you going to do Inglaterra? You can't stop me now. All your boat are belong to us." Spain replied back.

"Now you're butchering the queen's English! You're so dead Spain!" England declared as he brought out his sword and pistol.

The fight began, both pirates smirking as they believe that they had the upper hand. England, being in his prime, began to formulate an infernal to set aflame Spain's fleet. England noticed that Spain brought his entire fleet to fight 2/3 of his fleet. They were equally matched, but England had magic at his disposal. In the middle of the fight, instinct took over England's spellcasting. By the time he realized that he was casting a different spell, he had finished.

He realized when he yelled, "Release the Kraken!"

That's when everything turned from bad to worse; in general that is. Throwing Spain away England quickly spoke a spell that sent Spain's Armada into flames. In amongst the torture of his crew, the Kraken's cry, and the sound of crackling fire, it sounded like music. The steady clanging of steel on steel filled the void of where the drums would be. Interestingly enough, both crew came out onto the deck just as a Roman began to sing. England and Spain recognized the personification for who it was; Rome. Everyone stopped, shocked as they listened to the song. Once he disappeared everything started up again. Eventually England managed to capture Spain, and call off his troops. England debated whether to give Spain a ship of his, crippled, and have him limp back home or to throw him and his men into the ocean. Deciding he didn't like what Spain had done to his crew and ship, he threw everyone overboard and sailed away. He laughed into the night, making sure that it was the last sound that Spain would hear for a very long time.

**Owari**

* * *

**_A/N: Thanks so much for continuing to read this! All of you readers are simply amazing! Please write a review! I would love to hear some ideas. Please?_ **

_**How many references did you guys catch?**_

_**I got another question about what video was the inspiration a few chapters ago (Nations, meet the states), and so I'm going to place it in here if you guys want to see it. Look up **_**The Great State Fight**_** on youtube. :)  
**_


End file.
